My Stoic Manager
by Ohorat
Summary: [CHAP 8 IS UP] "Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu ke tempat ini lagi?" "Ini sedikit rumit. Masalah cinta." "Siapa orangnya? Kyungsoo?" "Mereka mengira Jongin memakai narkoba di club tadi malam." "A-apa yang terjadi?" "Kalau sampai kau positif memakai narkoba... ku pecat kau!" "Beraninya kau menamparku!" "Maafkan aku." "Kenapa kau khawatir?" "Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu." -KAIHUN. YAOI
1. Prolog

_**Play : Kim Bum Soo – Appear (Secret Garden Ost.)**_

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Jongin?"

"Aku butuh _manager_ pribadi."

"Dia sudah datang."

"Usia kita tak jauh berbeda, _manager_ Oh."

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika semua orang tahu kalau sebenarnya idola mereka seperti ini?"

"Malam ini aku ada kencan, jangan menggangguku."

"Sebenarnya siapa disini yang _manager_?"

"K-kau..."

"Sehun..."

"Sepertinya aku mencium aura cinta disini."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Dimana Jongin?"

"Dia dikamarnya. Demam tinggi."

"Ada yang bilang, kau calon dokter. Periksa aku saja."

"Jangan manja, Kim Jongin!"

"Dia kekasihku, dulu."

"Kantor EXO Entertainment di _grebeg_ polisi!"

"Kau harus kami periksa, Kim!"

"Kalau sampai kau positif memakai narkoba, ku pecat kau!"

"Jongin, kumohon jangan buat masalah lagi."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Bisakah kau diam saja dan menyukaiku?!"

"Maaf, sebagai _manager_ pribadi, aku harus mengikuti artisnya kemanapun dia pergi."

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau meminum ini?!"

"A-aku Kim Jongin..."

"Kau yang di kereta itu?"

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Hanya kau dan Ibumu yang tahu bagaimana diriku!"

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!"

"Aku tidak bisa tidak tidur."

"Lanjutkan sekolahmu. Dan jangan temui dia lagi!"

"Maaf, tapi dia sudah melupakanmu, benar kan, _manager_ Oh?"

.

.

.

Rencananya ini ff baru author. Gimana? Ini dilanjut aja apa dihapus? Cuma kalian yang menentukan ^^

Dapet ide dokter-dokteran itu (?) pas kemaren author periksa ke klinik, ternyata dokternya ganteng, jadi kebayang Sehun jadi dokter (?) #abaikan

Tapi maaf buat ff **Lovely Complex** kayaknya discontinue, soalnya author bawaannya males mulu buat lanjutinnya wkwk (?) kalo mau tau lanjutannya, tonton langsung aja animenya yang berjudul sama :D

FF **My Girl** juga entah kapan punya mood buat lanjutinnya (?)

Kalo **He's Beautiful **&** Lost**, tenang aja, author bakal lanjutin kok, tunggu aja :D

Oh iya, big thanks buat yang udah review ff **Oh's Style,** author terharu ada yang ngakak sampe guling2 baca tuh ff :'D

Sekali lagi, author minta sarannya sama ff baru author yang diatas ^^

Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 1

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Zhang Yixing (gs)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, lilbit Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Play : Kim Bum Soo - Appear**_

Seorang namja bertubuh kurus dan tinggi yang terlihat kesal itu beberapa kali melirik arloji di lengan kanannya. Bis yang ia tumpangi terasa semakin sesak disaat macet seperti ini. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di kantor dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya, namun kemacetan yang tak biasa ini malah mengganggu perjalanannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa lama sekali?" ia menggerutu pada seorang siswa didepannya.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan."

Ia mendecak lagi. Matanya mengedar ke luar jendela dan muncullah ide brilian ketika ia melihat beberapa sepeda terparkir rapi di depan sebuah toko. Untung saja badannya kurus, dengan mudah ia bisa keluar dari bis yang sesak itu –sembari memegangi ransel hitamnya- sebelum kemudian menghampiri _target_ dan mengayuhnya.

"YA! KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA!" teriak seorang ahjumma yang baru saja keluar dari toko penyewaan sepeda.

Namja kurus itu menoleh disela mengayuh sepedanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, "AKAN KUBAYAR NANTI!"

**OH SEHUN**

**Umur : 25 tahun**

**Hobi : Melakukan hal apa saja yang positif**

**Pekerjaan saat ini : Administrasi di sebuah perusahaan kecil di bidang percetakan**

**Nickname : si tabah**

.

.

.

"KYAAA~ KIM JONGIN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"OPPA~ KAU SANGAT TAMPAN!"

"KAU KEREN SEKALI OPPA~!"

Teriakan-teriakan para gadis remaja itu memenuhi halaman gedung EXO Entertainment kala salah satu idolanya keluar dari mobil van dan berjalan dengan diikuti para staff memasuki gedung menjulang itu.

Namja bertubuh tegap, kaki jenjang, paras tampan dan berkacamata hitam itu hanya mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya yang benar-benar maut. Dan itu membuat para fansnya berteriak semakin kencang.

**Nama : Kim Jongin**

**Umur : 24 tahun**

**Hobi : Melarang berbagai peraturan yang menurutnya tidak perlu dipatuhi**

**Pekerjaan saat ini : Singer, Model**

**Nickname : Cool Guy**

"Ah~ telingaku ingin pecah saja rasanya." Kata si _idol_ yang kini merebahkan punggungnya di sofa berwarna coklat yang terlihat nyaman.

Namja berkacamata minus yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk tanpa sopan santun.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang-"

"Untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku masuk?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas kacamata hitamnya, "Ya, maaf aku lupa."

Namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari Jongin itu menghela napasnya setelah mendengar betapa mudahnya Jongin meminta maaf tanpa nada berarti lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

Ia benar-benar harus ekstra sabar dengan sifat menyebalkan sang adik.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan managermu?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku memecatnya." Jawab Jongin datar, masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu berbuat seenaknya?!"

Jongin mendengus, ia mengangkat kepalanya –lagi, dan menatap malas namja didepannya yang sudah bangkit dari kursi panas itu.

"Dia tidak pernah bekerja dengan benar! Jadwalku berantakan gara-gara... gara-gara..." Jongin terlihat gugup, matanya menatap takut-takut pada namja yang sekarang tengah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, pokoknya gara-gara-"

"Gara-gara kau sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan makanya jadwalmu berantakan!" Namja itu meledak lagi. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana cara berpikir Jongin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Jongin kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Jongin meraih knop pintu dan membukanya, "Malam ini aku ada kencan, jangan menggangguku."

"YA! Aku belum selesai bicara!" namja itu berteriak pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya sebelum kemudian memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

**Nama : Kim Joonmyun**

**Umur : 40 tahun**

**Hobi : Bekerja**

**Pekerjaan saat ini : Presiden Direktur EXO Entertainment**

**Status : Kakak kandung Kim Jongin**

.

.

.

"Maaf, Sehun. Tapi kau sudah terlambat 3 hari berturut-turut dan kau sudah melanggar peraturan di perusahaan ini. Ini gaji terakhirmu. Semoga kau cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan baru."

Sehun, si tabah yang tadi pagi mengayuh sepeda sampai kantor itu lagi-lagi bernasib sial untuk hari ini. Baru saja ia duduk di kursinya, kepala bagian malah memanggilnya untuk menghadap manager.

Dengan lemah, ia berjalan keluar gedung perusahaan sambil menenteng ransel dan menggenggam sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang manager bilang adalah gaji terakhirnya. Baru 3 bulan ia bekerja dan memberi uang hasil jerih payahnya untuk Ibu tercinta, sekarang ia menjadi pengangguran lagi.

Ia hanya bisa menatap datar pada gedung menjulang dihadapannya sebelum kemudian pergi mengembalikan sepeda yang tadi pagi ia bawa tanpa izin.

Apa ini balasan dari Tuhan, ya?

.

.

.

_**Play : 2PM – Hand's Up**_

Lampu disco berkerlap-kerlip di tengah gelapnya ruangan yang penuh dan sesak itu. Liukkan tubuh indah nan sexy diatas panggung membuat tempat itu semakin meriah. Tak lupa orang-orang berduit yang sengaja datang untuk bersenang-senang dan membuang-buang uang secara percuma memenuhi night club yang memang hanya buka pada malam hari sampai dini hari. Ada yang berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama lagu, ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil menenggak minuman beralkohol ditemani pasangan masing-masing.

Seperti Jongin. Idola yang selalu dibanggakan para fansnya itu terlihat mabuk di salah satu sofa disana. Tangan kanannya masih setia memeluk pinggang seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dan memiliki bola mata yang sangat bulat dan terlihat indah. Namja itu menepuk pelan pipi Jongin berkali-kali.

**Nama : Do Kyungsoo**

**Umur : 24 tahun**

**Hobi : Bersenang-senang dengan Jongin**

**Pekerjaan saat ini : Model**

**Status : Teman **_**special**_** Jongin**

"Kau mabuk, kita pulang sekarang, ya!"

Jongin menggeleng khas orang mabuk lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara, "Yo hand's up! Hand's up..."

Namja mungil itu mendecak kesal, melihat sekeliling karena tingkah memalukan Jongin.

"Hentikan itu Jongin!" ia meraih tangan Jongin dan menahannya agar tak bergerak lagi.

Diliriknya arloji namja bermarga Kim itu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam, lalu kembali menatap Jongin, "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan!"

Dan namja itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang terlihat lemas di atas sofa dengan cegukan yang mulai melanda tenggorokannya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan celemek di tubuhnya meletakkan pancake di atas piring. Ia melumuri makanan yang masih mengepul itu dengan madu.

**Nama : Zhang Yixing**

**Umur : 46 tahun**

**Hobi : Membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk Sehun**

**Pekerjaan saat ini : Ibu rumah tangga**

**Status : Ibu kandung Sehun**

"Jadi, menu sarapan kita pagi ini adalah pancake, ya?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk tepat dihadapan pancake yang baru saja ditaruh oleh Ibunya.

"Ibu tidak bisa membantumu, jadi Ibu buatkan saja pancake agar suasana hatimu membaik." Si Ibu menjelaskan diakhiri senyum lembutnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum menggenggam tangan sang Ibu, "Selama ini Ibu sudah banyak membantuku. Jangan khawatir."

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, cepat habiskan sarapanmu!"

Setelah diperintah, namja berambut coklat itu memotong pancakenya dan memasukkan potongan kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan mencari pekerjaan lagi, Sehun?"

Tangan-tangan yang sibuk memotong itu terhenti, begitupula kunyahan di mulutnya.

"Lanjutkan saja kuliahmu, biar Ibu yang bekerja."

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Anak macam apa aku jika membiarkan Ibunya bekerja sedangkan aku berkutat dengan buku-buku? Ibu tenang saja, dalam waktu dekat ini, aku pasti dapat pekerjaan."

'_Semoga.'_

.

.

.

Kim Joonmyun, si Presdir EXO yang terkenal tegas itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah apartemen. Karena setelan kantornya, ia mengundang beberapa mata dan memandangnya heran. Air mukanya terlihat kesal sejak turun dari mobil dan sekarang telunjuk kanannya menekan tombo-tombol untuk memasukkan password pintu di salah satu kamar apartemen tadi.

Setelah pintu terbuka, ia kembali menyeret kedua kakinya memasuki ruangan mewah itu. Keadaan disana tampak sepi, namun ia menghiraukannya karena sekarang yang harus ia urus adalah Jongin, adiknya yang selalu membuat masalah.

"KIM JONGIN, CEPAT BANGUN!" Suara tegasnya yang khas berhasil membuat mata Jongin terbuka meskipun terasa berat. Ia berbalik dari posisi tengkurapnya dan menyibak selimut tebal berwarna abu itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin terdengar serak, ia menggosok kedua matanya yang masih merekat seperti di lem.

"Apa kau bilang? Ini sudah siang dan kau masih bergumul dengan ranjangmu membuat semua crew menunggu!" napas Joonmyun memburu setelahnya.

Jongin yang melihatnya pun segera bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjang.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan dan setelah itu kau berulah lagi! Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikiranmu itu, Jongin?!" Joonmyun membuang napasnya kasar. Dan Jongin hanya menunduk, merasa bosan karena sering dimarahi.

"Kudengar, tadi malam kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Apa kau tidak tahu diluar sana banyak mata yang kapan saja akan melihatmu?! Sadarlah, Jongin! Sekarang ini kau adalah idola! Jangan membuatku malu hanya karena tingkah lakumu itu!"

"Baiklah, baik! Aku salah dan aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau pagi ini ada jadwal, maka dari itu..." Jongin menatap kakaknya dengan ekspresi memelas.

Joonmyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Apa lagi?"

"Aku butuh manager pribadi... yang benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang manager."

.

.

.

Sehun menaruh bokongnya di sebuah kursi panjang di taman kota. Ia mengeluarkan koran yang tadi ia beli dari tas nya lalu membentangkannya diatas kursi yang masih tersisa. Mata sipitnya menelusuri setiap kalimat di halaman lowongan kerja. Tangannya kembali mengeluarkan sebuah spidol dari tas lalu menandai beberapa lowongan kerja yang ia minati dengan melingkarinya.

"Apa? Hanya dengan menjaga toko tapi upahnya seperti seorang direktur? Tidak mungkin!" Sehun bermonolog dan menunjuk-nujuk koran itu.

"**Dicari pengasuh anjing yang bisa bekerja 12 jam**. Hah? Aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa mudaku hanya dengan mengurus seekor anjing!"

"Ini sepertinya bagus. Apa? Di Busan? Aish, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ibu sendiri di Seoul! Ck, apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang mendukung di segala posisi, ya?"

Membaca, berkomentar, membaca, berkomentar, begitu seterusnya yang Sehun lakukan sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa langit sudah menguning. Ia baru merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dirasa angin sore semakin menusuk tulangnya. Ia pun bangkit dan berniat untuk pulang saja. Mungkin, besok ia akan memulai mencari pekerjaan dengan benar.

.

.

.

Rencananya pagi ini Sehun akan pergi mencari pekerjaan dengan benar. Ya, itu adalah rencananya dari kemarin. Tapi rencana tinggalah rencana. Ibunya yang sudah berumur namun tetap terlihat cantik itu malah menariknya berbicara sambil minum teh. Bukan, ini bukan iklan teh yang di tv itu.

"Kau tak perlu mencari pekerjaan, Sehun-ah." Katanya dengan senyum yang terlihat semangat sekali sejak tadi.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Ibu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu. Pekerjaan ini memang tidak mudah tapi juga tidak sulit. Kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

"Memangnya pekerjaan apa? Lalu Ibu mendapatkannya darimana? Kenapa mudah sekali?"

"Tadi malam, teman Ibu menelpon dan memberitahu Ibu bahwa perusahaannya sedang mencari seorang manager pribadi."

"Apa? Manager pribadi?"

Wanita itu mengangguk masih sambil tersenyum, "Manager artis."

.

.

.

Sehun sangat gugup sekarang. Setelah sampai di gedung EXO Ent. Ia malah disuruh masuk ke dalam ruangan Presdir karena orang itu yang akan menilai Sehun mulai dari CV yang ia bawa sampai ke interview. Ia jadi bingung sendiri, apa seperti ini ya jika melamar menjadi seorang manager artis? Setahu ia semuanya tidak serumit ini.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Oh Sehun?" tanya sang Presdir saat mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, maka mereka pun duduk berhadapan.

"I-iya, Pak Presdir."

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Kau sudah besar rupanya."

"M-maksud anda?"

Joonmyun gelagapan setelah sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebelum berkata, "Uh, maksudku, kau terlihat seumuran dengan adikku. Berapa umurmu?"

"25 tahun."

"Oh, hanya berbeda satu tahun rupanya. Dia Kim Jongin dan kau akan menjadi managernya."

"Jadi, aku diterima bekerja disini?" Sehun terlihat kaget.

Namja berkacamat itu mengangguk, "Tentu, kau bisa mulai bekerja sekarang."

Mata Sehun semakin membulat mendengarnya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Biar kutunjukkan ruangannya. Ikuti aku!"

Sehun bangkit dan mengikuti sang Presdir yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya, kenapa Presdir disini baik sekali sampai ingin mengantar Sehun ke ruangan artis bernama Kim Jongin itu? kenapa tidak menyuruh bawahannya saja?

Dan lamunan Sehun pun terbuyar saat mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang Sehun tebak itu adalah ruang _make up_. Terbukti, banyaknya lampu-lampu menghiasi beberapa cermin dan peralatan _make up_ di atas meja panjang itu.

Suasana ruangan itu tampak sepi, hanya ada seorang namja tertidur di atas kursi yang biasa digunakan untuk artis-artis di _make over_. Posisinya sungguh tidak elit, kedua kaki panjangnya menggantung kebawah, salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menjadi bantal, kedua matanya pun tertutup oleh handuk kecil berwarna putih. Dan yang lebih konyol lagi, mulutnya terbuka membuat suara dengkuran yang sangat tidak enak untuk didengar.

Sehun bertaruh, dia bukan artisnya.

"Dia Kim Jongin. Lihatlah, dia sangat bodoh, bukan?" kata Joonmyun sambil menatap jijik namja didepannya.

Dan Sehun sepertinya akan terkena serangan jantung setelah mendengarnya. Jadi, orang konyol yang sedang tidur dengan tidak elit itu adalah artisnya? Kim Jongin?

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika semua orang tahu kalau sebenarnya idola mereka seperti ini?"

Keduanya menatap miris namja yang masih asyik mendengkur itu.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa publish chapter 1 juga meskipun dadakan! Haha ini diluar perkiraan, jadi maaf ya kalo hasilnya mengecewakan :'D

Buat last chapter **Lost**, maaf bgt kalo itu gak sesuai keinginan para readers dan tentunya mengecewakan salah satu dari kalian.

Di review sebelumnya, kalian protes karena ceritanya seolah Sehun itu cameo dan gak mau Kai-Shixun moment. Makanya di last chapter, aku bikin Shixun itu seolah2 gak ada dengan ide author yang pas-pas-an karena baru sembuh total dari penyakit malarindu (?)

Tapi, hasilnya malah jadi makin salah.

Buat reader '**Org**', **makasih udah luangin waktunya buat baca ff saya**. Saya emang **author mengecewakan**, tapi **saya gak maksa kamu buat baca ff saya dan gak nyuruh kamu buat inget nama saya**. Itu salah kamu sendiri yang baca. So, kalo mau review lagi, **tolong bahasanya sedikit lebih sopan karena saya yakin kamu pernah sekolah**, ya kan? :D

.

Yang mau lanjut ff ini, silahkan di **review** dulu :D


	3. Chapter 2

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Zhang Yixing (gs)**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, lilbit Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihatlah, bukankah dia sangat bodoh?" Joonmyun masih menatap jijik namja dihadapannya. Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya meringis ketika sang Presdir menendang kursi itu cukup keras.

"_Ireona_!" perintahnya datar namun terdengar nada kesal disana.

Jongin terjatuh dari kursinya, tangan kanannya refleks mengelus bokongnya yang pertama mencium lantai. Mata hitam itu terbuka dan bibirnya mendesis kesal juga sakit.

"Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih sopan untuk membangunkanku? Kau jahat sekali hyung!" Jongin mendumal sebelum kemudian bangkit merapikan rambutnya.

Joonmyun tetap tenang, "Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau cepat bangun."

Adiknya yang masih terlihat ngantuk itu mendecak kesal, "Ada apa?"

Sang Presdir menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang masih bergeming, "Kau bilang kau butuh manager pribadi, kan? Dia sudah datang."

Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah membungkuk memberi salam.

"Oh Sehun im-"

"Siapa yang tanya namamu?" kata Jongin ketus dan sukses membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangan kanan dibalik mantelnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sehun.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu soal manager baru ini? Aku-"

"Jangan protes. Kau artisku disini, aku yang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi managermu sekarang." Joonmyun melihat adiknya mendengus, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau memecat manager lagi. Aku yakin Sehun bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dan kau, jangan berbuat kasar seperti itu lagi. Dia lebih tua darimu."

Inginnya Jongin memprotes petuah-petuah dari kakaknya barusan, namun Joonmyun langsung pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun berdua di ruang _make up_.

Sehun hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat Jongin tak jadi mengeluarkan protesannya.

"YA! Apanya yang lucu?" tegur Jongin melirik namja didepannya yang kini menelan saliva karena kaget.

"Tidak ada."

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam, Jongin mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi yang sempat ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" suaranya masih terdengar ketus.

"Dua puluh lima-"

Jongin terkekeh, "Hanya berbeda satu tahun. Hyung memang berlebihan. Ya! Tadi siapa namamu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh Sehun."

Namja yang kini mengenakan jaket kulit hitam itu mengangguk-angguk setelahnya.

.

.

.

Kerja di hari pertama Sehun tidak terlalu berat karena hari ini jadwal kegiatan Jongin tidak sepadat seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menemani Jongin di 2 acara televisi; Music Bank dan Mcountdown. Masih dalam rangka promosi album pertamanya. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat bagaimana sibuknya para crew di belakang panggung, dan yang paling membuatnya terkesan adalah melihat penampilan Jongin. Anak nakal itu berbeda sekali jika sudah bernyanyi dan menari. Ketika melihatnya, seolah aura bintang memancar dari dalam tubuh Jongin. Mata elangnya, senyum khasnya, suara beratnya pun sangat berbeda dengan saat ia berada di ruang _make up_ siang tadi.

Sehun jadi merasa kasihan pada para penggemar Jongin yang setia menunggunya, berteriak untuknya, dan apapun itu, karena kenyataannya Jongin itu pemalas, tukang tidur, jorok, menyebalkan, seenaknya sendiri, dan tidak se-keren seperti apa yang mereka lihat selama ini.

Tapi karena sekarang Sehun adalah manager pribadinya, ia tidak mungkin membocorkan itu semua kepada para remaja labil itu. Kecuali jika ada bayarannya. Eh?

Sehun melotot tidak percaya kala melihat kertas di genggamannya yang tak lain adalah jadwal Jongin untuk besok. Ini bukan hanya 2 atau 5 jadwal yang harus Jongin lakukan. Mungkin seharian besok tubuhnya akan terasa sakit karena lelah.

Namun seringaian tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya. Mulai besok ia akan menghukum Jongin atas perilakunya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

_Kau pintar, Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Sehun setengah berteriak saat sampai di rumahnya. Ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dengan sang Ibu.

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Ibunya yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur itu segera menarik lengan Sehun lalu duduk di sofa panjang, membuat Sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya juga.

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Presdir Kim sangat baik padaku." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan artismu? Pasti dia anak yang tampan, kan?"

Sehun meringis melihat ekspresi Ibunya yang terlihat semangat itu. Dan apa tadi? Tampan? Melihat kelakuannya yang menyebalkan seperti itu, Sehun jadi harus berpikir panjang untuk menjawabnya.

"Hei, Sehun, kenapa diam saja?"

"I-iya, dia tampan." Mata sipitnya melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 8 malam ternyata, "Sudah ya, Bu. Aku lelah."

Senyum Ibunya terus terpatri menatap punggung anak semata wayangnya itu yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Rencana Sehun untuk menghukum Jongin hari ini akan Sehun lakukan denang senang hati. Tepat pukul 6 pagi ia bangun dan sampai di apartemen Jongin pada pukul 7. Anak pemalas seperti Jongin memang harus diberi pelajaran sekali-kali. Dengan sedikit 'kasar' kalau bisa.

TANG! TANG! TANG!

Bunyi penggorengan yang beradu dengan sendok berbahan _stainless_ itu terdengar nyaring memenuhi kamar mewah Jongin. Seseorang yang tengah bergulung di dalam selimut tebal itu menggeliat tidak enak membuat Sehun kembali memunculkan seringaiannya.

Suara gaduh yang tidak enak didengar oleh siapapun itu akan terus Sehun bunyikan sampai si tuan pemalas benar-benar bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"AYO BANGUN~! BANGUN KIM JONGIN~!" teriakan Sehun yang bernada –walaupun tidak seenak suara Jongin- ikut meramaikan kamarnya dan sedikit membuat Jongin menggeram.

"Suara apa itu! Diamlah!" Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal namun malah memperkeras bunyi khas penggorengan yang sangat mengganggu telinganya.

"SUDAH WAKTUNYA BANGUN~! AYO BANGUN~!"

Dan Sehun bersorak dalam hati atas kemenangannya. Kini Jongin melempar bantal yang sempat menjadi tempat persembunyiannya itu lalu duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah kusut.

"Baik, baiklah aku bangun!"

Kedua tangan Sehun berhenti sebelum menyilangkannya di depan dada, "Jadwalmu hari ini sangat padat, Jongin. Kau harus segera bangun, mandi, sarapan, dan setelah itu kita ke lokasi."

Sehun ingin sekali menendang namja itu kala melihat matanya tertutup rapat dengan posisi duduk.

"YA! Jika kau berani tidur lagi, akan kubakar apartemen ini!"

Mata Jongin pun kembali terbuka, "Aish! Iya, iya, aku bangun. Cerewet sekali!"

Dan senyum kemenangan Sehun begitu kentara ketika anak pemalas itu melenggang dengan malas ke dalam toilet.

"Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan!" puji Sehun pada penggorengan di tangannya.

.

.

.

Sehun, Jongin dan seorang supir sedang di dalam mobil van sekarang. Suasana terasa begitu tenang, setenang jalanan Seoul pagi ini. Sehun hanya melirik Jongin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya di kursi sebelah. Termasuk ketika anak pemalas itu menguap begitu lebar.

"Kau bisa tidur selama perjalanan, tapi kau harus bangun tepat disaat kita sampai lokasi." Kata Sehun begitu tenang. Sepertinya ia menyukai mobil van yang luas itu.

Terdengar Jongin yang terkekeh seolah meremehkan perkataan Sehun.

"Kau berani sekali mengaturku, memangnya kau siapa?"

"Manager pribadimu. Kau lupa?"

Jongin hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Matanya terhenti pada tas hitam dipangkuan Sehun, lebih tepatnya ia menangkap sebuah benda yang muncul keluar dari tas itu.

"Apa itu?"

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah penggorengan yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu ini?"

"Untuk apa kau membawa benda itu?!"

Tangan Sehun mengelus penggorengan ditangannya seolah itu adalah benda berharga, "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika kau sulit dibangunkan seperti tadi."

Jongin melotot horror menatap namja disampingnya yang tengah menyeringai sambil menodongkan penggorengan ke hadapannya.

.

.

.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang tercipta dari sebuah kamera begitu menyilaukan mata bagi Sehun. Meskipun bukan dirinya yang menjadi model, namun tetap saja karena ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya menyaksikan Jongin berpose dihadapan kamera dengan pakaian yangterus berganti. Tema pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin kali ini sangat berbau 'Rock' atau 'Metal'. Semuanya serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Dan Sehun berpikir, Jongin memang sangat cocok dengan warna hitam. Bukan karena warna kulitnya yang agak gelap. Hanya saja, dengan melihat Jongin seperti itu membuat Sehun ingin membenarkan jawaban tentang Jongin pada Ibunya kemarin.

Ya, Jongin memang tampan.

Tapi menyebalkan.

"Ya, terima kasih." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkuk pada semua staff disana ketika pemotretan selesai. Namja itu berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat menatapnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan." Dengan datarnya Jongin mengucapkan itu sebelum meneguk sebotol air mineral.

"Ternyata kau bisa bersikap sopan juga."

Namja berkulit tan itu terkekeh, "Kau pikir semua yang ada pada diriku itu semuanya negatif? Enak saja!"

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya kau jadi bintang tamu di SUKIRA."

Jongin mendengus, "Apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat lelah?"

"Bukankah itu resiko jadi seorang idola?"

Dan Jongin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa setelahnya. Ia akui Sehun memang benar. ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _idol_, maka mau tidak mau, rasa lelah dari pekerjaannya harus ia maklumi.

"Jongin!" seorang namja bertubuh pendek menghampiri mereka. Bibirnya membentuk senyum ketika Jongin berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ada jadwal setelahmu," namja itu merangkul lengan Jongin posesif, "Dia siapa?"

Mata bulat itu menatap Sehun yang mulai membungkukkan badannya, "Oh Sehun im-"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik dan mengepalkan tangan kirinya untuk menahan marah. Ia harus tetap sabar diperlakukan seperti saat Jongin pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Apa semua artis memang seperti itu, ya?

"Dia manager baruku." Kata Jongin datar.

Mata bulat milik namja pendek itu semakin membulat, "Benarkah? Kukira dia pembantu staff disini."

Gigi-gigi Sehun bergemeletuk mendengarnya. Kepalan ditangannya pun semakin menguat. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menghinanya dengan nada tak berarti. Ia harus tetap sabar.

Jongin sendiri terkejut mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut manis Kyungsoo disampingnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang terlihat datar dan biasa-biasa saja. Namun ia tahu, Sehun ingin sekali marah kala matanya menangkap kepalan tangan Sehun.

"Uh, bukankah kau ada pemotretan? Jadwalku juga masih banyak. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah memeluk Kyungsoo, Jongin melenggang pergi diikuti Sehun yang menenteng tas besarnya.

Sepeninggal keduanya, mata bulat Kyungsoo tak henti menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu.

.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap saat Jongin dan Sehun keluar dari gedung EXO Ent. Hari ini jadwal padat Jongin selesai tepat waktu dan Presdir Kim baru saja memuji hasil kerja Sehun yang menurutnya memuaskan. Berbeda dengan Jongin, ia hanya mencibir kata-kata kakaknya yang terdengar berlebihan di telinganya. Namun ada rasa khawatir saat matanya tak sengaja selalu menangkap Sehun yang terlihat melamun di sela-sela kegiatannya tadi. Apa mungkin ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo?

"Besok aku akan membangunkanmu lagi. Ingat, jam 10 kau ada fansign di-"

"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" Jongin bertanya memotong perkataan namja yang sekarang menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jelas-jelas perkataan Kyungsoo itu sangat pedas. Kenapa kau tidak marah?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kala Jongin menatap tepat di matanya. Ia mengeratkan mantel ditubuhnya karena udara malam terasa semakin dingin.

"Untuk apa aku marah? Lagipula, dia tidak mengenalku sebelumnya. Jadi, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus disalahkan." Sehun berusaha tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Kajja_! Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Ujar Sehun lalu memasuki mobil, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bergeming.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

_Ding!_

Sehun menggeser simbol kunci saat ponselnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dahinya berkerut heran sambil membaca pesan yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari artisnya.

**From: Kim Jongin**

**Kau tak perlu ke apartemenku, aku sudah di kantor.**

Sehun melotot tak percaya sambil meletakkan roti yang baru saja ia gigit, "Bagaimana mungkin dia bangun secepat itu?"

Namja bersurai coklat itu bangkit dari kursinya lalu mengambil tas yang sudah ia siapkan di kursi sebelah, "Bu, aku pergi!"

Sehun berlari keluar dari rumah, tak menghiraukan Ibunya yang terus berteriak agar menghabiskan sarapannya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap remeh Sehun yang baru sampai di gedung EXO dan kini berdiri di hadapannya. Ia bersandar pada balkon dengan kedua tangan menyilang di dada.

"Manager macam apa yang datang telat seperti ini?" sindir Jongin membuat Sehun kesal.

"YA! Aku tidak telat, hanya saja kau yang datang terlalu pagi!" sembur Sehun di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah karena sudah berlari menaiki tangga.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?" seringai menyebalkan itu masih Jongin pamerkan.

"Ya, pertahankanlah perbuatan terpuji itu." Cibir Sehun.

Jongin melirik tas di punggung Sehun, kali ini tak sebesar kemarin.

"Cepat buang benda itu." Perintah Jongin datar dan membuat kebingungan di wajah Sehun.

"Apanya yang harus dibuang?"

Jongin mendecak, "Benda yang kemarin kau gunakan untuk membangunkanku, cepat buang!"

Bibir tipis Sehun membulat, "Oh, maksudmu penggorengan? Tenang saja, hari ini aku tidak membawanya karena kau sudah bangun lebih pagi."

Namja yang kini mengenakan kemeja panjang berwarna hitam itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Entah kenapa, senyum milik Sehun terlihat lebih manis pagi ini.

"Cepatlah, apa jadwal pertamaku?" tanya Jongin sambil berjalan cepat dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana abunya, membuat Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang karena tertinggal.

Sehun membuka tasnya sambil ikut berjalan dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas, "Jadwal pertamamu untuk hari ini ada-"

_**Play: Appear – Kim Bum Soo**_

Ucapannya terhenti, langkahnya terhenti, dan juga tatapannya. Mata sipitnya menangkap sosok namja bertubuh jangkung yang kini ikut terdiam di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat kala kedua mata itu bertemu.

"YA! Cepatlah-" Jongin yang merasa kesal karena managernya itu tiba-tiba diam, terpaksa menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan langkahnya. Jaraknya dan Sehun cukup jauh karena sedari tadi ia berjalan cepat dan tidak menyadari managernya itu terdiam seperti baru melihat hantu.

Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri cukup jauh di depannya. Ekspresinya tak berbeda dengan Sehun, sama-sama kaget seperti baru melihat hantu. Dan jangan katakan kalau Jongin adalah hantunya, karena sekarang ia berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"K-kau..." ucap Sehun tergagap namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Jongin.

"Sehun..." dan kening Jongin bertaut bingung karena namja di depannya memanggil Sehun seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Apa mungkin mereka memang saling mengenal?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 author apdet kilat, kan? Hehehe

Author gak akan bosen2nya ngucapin makasih buat yang udah baca, favorit, follow dan review ff ini :D

Dan minta maaf juga karena di chapter kemarin banyak banget typonya -_-

Makasih ya buat** gyusatan** udah koreksi kesalahan author :D Harusnya **melanggar** malah jadi **melarang** -_- bener2 kebangetan typonya -_-

Kalo ada kesalahan pengetikan di chapter ini, silahkan koreksi author, asal jangan di rajam aja (?)

Sok ah, di **review** dulu :D

.

_Nb: Buat yang bingung sama posisi di scene terakhir (?) ini author kasih contoh:_

**SEHUN-JONGIN-NAMJA MISTERIUS (?)**


	4. Chapter 3

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Zhang Yixing (gs)**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, lilbit Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun?" namja itu berucap heran. Bagaimana tidak kaget, setelah satu tahun tidak bertemu, sekarang mereka bertatap muka. Di sebuah perusahaan musik.

Yang dipanggil pun maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti tepat di samping artisnya, Jongin. Anak itu masih terlihat bingung.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kata Sehun sedikit gugup.

Namja itu menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sehun menoleh pada namja disampingnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku bekerja disini. Kau sendiri?"

"Benarkah? Aku sama sepertimu. Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin yang merasa diacuhkan mulai memutar bola matanya malas, "Sepertinya aku mencium aura cinta disini."

Sehun terkejut begitu pula dengan namja didepannya. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata semudah itu? Lagipula apa maksudnya dengan '_aura cinta'_?

Jongin bergerak, mengganti posisinya untuk menghadap sang manager, "Kau disini untuk bekerja, kan? Aku akan memecatmu jika sampai aku telat ke lokasi!"

Sehun menatapnya kesal mendengar ucapan menyebalkan Jongin. Anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, ya?

"Baiklah, baik. Chanyeol-ah, maaf tapi aku harus pergi."

Si _idol_ yang sedang tidak dalam _good mood_ itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun dan melewati namja yang di panggil Chanyeol itu. Sehun yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa mendecak sebelum mengikuti artisnya.

Dan hati Sehun seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya setelah mendengar Chanyeol berteriak, "Kuharap kita bisa makan malam bersama!"

Setelah satu tahun berpisah sejak memutuskan hubungan yang telah mereka rajut sejak SMA, jantung Sehun masih berdegup kencang jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena saking senangnya.

Apakah ini pertanda baik untuknya dan Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di lokasi acara _fansign_ pukul 10.30. Lokasi yang cukup jauh dari kantor EXO dan itu membuat kejenuhan di dalam mobil van menguasai. Jongin tak banyak berbicara seperti biasanya jika sedang dalam perjalanan. Yang dia lakukan hanya bermain dengan ponselnya lalu menguap. Dan itu membuat tingkat kebosanan meningkat bagi Sehun.

Acara _fansign_ dimulai tepat ketika Jongin duduk di sebuah kursi yang duah disediakan oleh staff. Ratusan fans yang kebanyakan perempuan itu sedikit membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia benar-benar kasihan dengan mereka yang datang jauh-jauh dan rela menunggu hanya untuk sebuah coretan bernama tanda tangan. Ya, nilai plusnya adalah bisa bertemu dengan idola mereka, Kim Jongin.

Sehun benar-benar harus memeriksakan telinganya saat teriakan-teriakan nyaring itu membuatnya pusing. Apa mereka tidak sayang dengan tenggorokannya, ya?

"Oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" salah satu fans bertanya saat gilirannya meminta tanda tangan Jongin.

"Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh saja." Kata Jongin dengan '_angel smile'_-nya. Sehun jadi mendengus karena ia tahu itu adalah senyuman palsu.

"Um... hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo oppa itu tidak benar, kan?"

Senyum Jongin lenyap setelah mendengarnya dan terlihat berpikir.

"Kami hanya berteman."

"Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah! Kalau begitu, terima kasih!"

Sehun mendengus lagi. Ia tahu hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebatas teman. Aish, Jongin itu pintar sekali dalam berbohong!

.

.

.

Manager barunya Kim Jongin tengah berbunga saat ini. Tepat pukul 7 malam, ia sampai di sebuah restoran sea food dan duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang masih ia suka. Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya.

Suasananya tidak romantis karena ia tahu Chanyeol adalah type pria yang tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Namun, dengan adanya Chanyeol sekarang, itu lebih dari sekedar kata romantis bagi Sehun. Jantungnya saja selalu berdegup tak karuan dengan Chanyeol yang biasa, apalagi jika dia adalah type pria romantis. Mungkin Sehun akan masuk rumah sakit karena sakit jantung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memesan pada pelayan.

Sehun tersenyum, "Cukup baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Dengan vitamin yang selalu kuminum setiap pagi, aku rasa aku cukup baik." Jawabnya terdengar santai. Type pria yang sangat Sehun suka.

"Apa pekerjaanmu cukup berat?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya menemani seorang idol ke beberapa lokasi syuting."

Sehun terbelalak, "Kau seorang manager juga?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut heran, "Juga? Kau...?"

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu mengangguk seolah apa yang akan Chanyeol tanyakan sudah ia mengerti.

"Aku manager barunya Jongin. Lalu siapa artismu?"

"Byun Baekhyun. Seorang penyanyi, sama seperti Jongin."

"Tapi, kenapa-"

"Tiga hari kemarin kami berada di luar kota untuk promo albumnya."

Dan bibir tipis Sehun membulat dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk sebelum seorang pelayan datang membawa hidangan yang tadi Chanyeol pesan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini salju turun dan itu membuat Sehun sangat enggan pergi kemanapun jika saja ia tak mengingat apa profesinya. Waktu bermesraan dengan ranjang dan selimutnya harus ia relakan untuk pergi ke apartemen Jongin karena anak itu tak mengirim pesan dan itu berarti Jongin belum bangun. Padahal ini sudah jam 9.

Ya, lagi-lagi Sehun harus sabar.

Telunjuk kanannya menekan tombol-tombol nomor di samping pintu apartemen Jongin. Hanya dengan waktu dua minggu menjadi manager baru, ia sudah menghapal benar _password_ apartemen mewah itu.

Kakinya melangkah kala pintu sudah terbuka. Matanya mengedar melihat keadaan ruangan yang terlihat berantakan. Sehun tidak heran, ia sudah sering melihat ini. Kedua kakinya pun berhenti di depan pintu kamar si tukang tidur. Ia meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya sebelum pintu bercat _silver_ itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesuatu yang berhasil membuat mata sipit Sehun membulat sempurna. Juga bibir tipisnya.

Jongin tidur dengan seorang pria yang satu minggu lalu menghinanya.

Sehun jadi kesal jika mengingatnya. Dan pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada penggorengan. Lalu ia berbalik, mengambil penggorengan milik Jongin dari dapur dan membuat kegaduhan di kamar Jongin.

"Ck, suara berisik apa itu?" namja bertubuh mungil itu bangun dan mengucek matanya. Ia terbelalak melihat seseorang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan sebuah penggorengan di tangannya.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Untuk membangunkannya!" jawab Sehun datar lalu kembali memukulkan sebuah sendok pada penggorengan.

"KIM JONGIN, CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG, NANTI REJEKIMU DI PATOK AYAM!"

Suara gaduh itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya dan juga membuat Jongin bangun dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Aish, kenapa berisik sekali?!" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata ngantuknya.

"Bukankah hari ini kau masih harus bekerja?" sindir Sehun dan hanya mendapat decakan kesal dari Jongin.

Namja bermarga Oh itu memperhatikan Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Dada bidang Jongin terekspos karena ia tak memakai apapun selain celana jeansnya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, namja itu berpakaian lengkap walau terlihat agak kusut.

Ada perasaan lega karena kemungkinan artisnya ini tidak berbuat asusila dengan pacarnya.

"Cepat mandi, ku tunggu di luar." Perintah Sehun sebelum keluar dari kamar Jongin dan bersiap menunggu di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin, "Apa selama ini dia membangunkanmu seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya pun bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengangguk, "Dia memang sedikit aneh."

Namja bertubuh mungil itu ikut bangkit, tangannya melingkar di leher Jongin sambil tersenyum nakal, "Morning kiss?"

Jongin ikut tersenyum sebelum mengecup bibir tebal berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari kantor SM dan mengajak Sehun. Ia tidak bisa jika makan sendirian, harus selalu ada orang yang menemaninya. Entahlah, Jongin merasa tidak berselera jika hanya makan sendiri. Dan Sehun akan bersedia menemaninya karena ia juga bekerja untuk Jongin.

Beberapa makanan khas Korea sudah tersaji di atas meja. Namun tidak ada soju, karena Sehun yang melarang Jongin agar tidak meminumnya. Semula, anak itu membantah Sehun. Namun si manager ini memang orang yang cukup keras kepala, maka baginya TIDAK tetaplah TIDAK.

Jongin menyeruput sup hangatnya karena udara musim dingin sangatlah menusuk sampai ke tulang. Matanya melirik Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Sendok yang tadi ia genggam pun ia letakkan di samping mangkuk lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil menatap Sehun.

"Hey, aku sudah memesan banyak makanan." Ujar Jongin datar. Namun Sehun tak menggubrisnya, ia sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di genggamannya.

Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas, sesekali namja di depannya itu tersenyum pada ponselnya. Oh, Jongin merasa di abaikan.

"Oh Sehun, aku menyuruhmu kemari itu untuk makan, bukan sibuk dengan ponselmu!" gerutu Jongin dan kini berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh sebelum meletakkan ponsel tipis itu di atas meja.

"Maaf. Baiklah aku makan." Sehun mengambil sumpit dan memasukkan satu potong sushi ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin mendecak sebentar sebelum kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

Dering _Xylophone_ khas _Line_ terdengar. Jongin memutar matanya jengah dan menaruh sendoknya –lagi. Sehun tahu itu berasal dari ponselnya. Ia pun menatap Jongin takut-takut yang kini menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan _'Jangan berani menyentuhnya!'_

Sebuah ide brilian nan jahat muncul dalam otak Jongin. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil ponsel Sehun dengan gerakan cepat. Melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres, si pemilik ponsel pun menaruh sumpitnya dan menggerakkan tangannya berusaha menggapai ponsel yang kini di genggam Jongin.

Jika hanya ditahan _sih_ tidak apa-apa, sialnya Jongin dengan sengaja membuka _room chat_ di ponsel Sehun.

"**Kau makan dimana? Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama.**" Jongin membacakan kalimat itu membuat Sehun membelalak.

"Jongin, cepat kemarikan!"

Namja berkulit agak gelap itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya di layar datar itu ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia membaca semua _chat_ Sehun dengan Chanyeol dalam hati. Bukankah itu benar-benar keterlaluan?

"Kim Jongin! Kubilang kemarikan! Kau ini-"

Namun namja itu masih saja menatap ponsel Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? Tidak mungkin hanya sekedar teman, kan?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menatap Sehun yang mulai bangkit dan berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"Jongin, kemarikan atau ku sebarkan fotomu dengan Kyungsoo ke internet!" ancam Sehun membuat Jongin menatapnya horror.

"Kau mengambil fotoku? Berani sekali kau!" namja itu kembali menggerakan ibu jarinya dengan cepat, "Dimana? Dimana kau menyimpan fotonya? Akan ku hapus sekarang juga!"

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum menyeringai, "Kau tidak akan menemukannya. Foto itu sudah kusimpan di tempat aman."

Tatapan horror itu masih kentara di mata Jongin, "Kau benar-benar tidak akan menyebarkannya, kan?"

"Asal kau mengembalikan ponselku sekarang juga."

Tanpa babibu, Jongin pun melempar benda tipis itu ke arah Sehun yang refleks menangkap ponselnya.

"YA! Ini masih baru, bagaimana kalau terjatuh?!" bentak Sehun sambil menggenggam erat ponsel itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akan kubelikan yang baru asal kau tidak menyebarkan foto itu."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Namun hatinya bersorak gembira karena dengan mudahnya Jongin tertipu. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mengambil foto Jongin ataupun Kyungsoo. Untuk apa juga ia memotret pasangan kekasih itu. Tidak ada untungnya.

.

.

.

Kegiatan promo album baru Jongin sudah selesai. Rasanya semua beban yang teras menumpuk di atas punggungnya sudah hilang. Jongin bisa tidur sepuasnya lagi dan bangun kapanpun dia mau. Namun, semuanya tidak sesuai keinginannya. Terkadang, Kyungsoo datang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan mabuk atau memintanya untuk pergi _clubbing_. Dan mau tidak mau, ia menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo.

Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya lega, akhir-akhir ini sang Presdir tidak mengganggu ataupun datang untuk memarahinya lagi. Mungkin ini juga berkat Sehun yang berusaha membuat Jongin disiplin waktu.

Sedikitnya, ia berterima kasih.

.

Ini hari ketiga Jongin tidak ada kegiatan. Sehun pun tidak mengunjunginya hanya sekedar untuk minum kopi bersama atau berdebat dengannya. Dan itu membuat Jongin menggerutu sepanjang hari karena rasa bosan yang menguasai apartemennya.

Jam dindingnya baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, tumben sekali anak itu sudah bangun. Dan sebuah ide briliannya muncul lagi ketika matanya menangkap foto Kyungsoo di meja nakas.

Ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berlibur dan tidak bisa ditemukan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Ibu yakin hanya pergi sendiri?" Sehun menatap khawatir Ibunya yang tengah bersiap dengan sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Daejeon itu dekat, Sehun. Jika kau ikut, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Ibunya menatap balik.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, hari ini aku libur. Aku ikut, ya?"

"Tidak, kau jaga rumah saja. Lagipula, Ibu hanya menginap satu malam saja. Ibu akan pulang begitu pamanmu sudah baikan." Tangan halusnya mengelus pipi kanan Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

"Doakan saja yang terbaik. Ibu yakin, obat herbal buatan Ibu sangat manjur!"

Sehun pun mengantar Ibunya sampai halte dengan tidak rela. Langkahnya melambat saat menuju rumah. Ia akan mati karena kesepian jika hanya sendirian di rumah. Presdir Kim belum mengabarinya juga dan itu berarti masa liburnya belum habis. Ia tidak ingin ke apartemen Jongin hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya. Yang ada, hanya rasa kesal yang akan membuatnya untuk bersabar dan terus bersabar.

Jadi, lebih baik tidur saja sampai Presdir Kim menghubunginya.

.

.

.

Jongin memakai long coat hitamnya lalu memakai snapback berwarna senada, tak lupa melilitkan syal tebal di lehernya yang berwarna abu. Hari ini Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Tidak ada Kyungsoo ataupun Sehun. Presdir Kim pun tidak tahu menahu tentang ini. Jongin tidak mau membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur dan malah membuat rencananya hancur. Maka dari itu, ia pergi diam-diam dan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan syal.

.

.

Dia sudah sampai di sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah sekarang. Matanya memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Ada juga yang terlihat sibuk membaca koran dan sebagainya. Sepertinya ini hanya hari libur untuk Jongin saja. Orang-orang sibuk itu tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan tidak menyadari adanya seorang idol tampan di tengah-tengah mereka. Jongin bersyukur dan ia bisa menghabiskan liburannya dengan tenang.

Beruntung ini masih jam sekolah, di dalam kereta tidak ada satupun siswa ataupun siswi sekolah yang bisa saja menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Gerbong yang dipilihnya pun tidak terlalu banyak penumpang, hanya ada beberapa orang tua yang terlihat begitu tenang. Jongin kembali bersyukur.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah headset dari ransel hitamnya lalu menyambungkan kabel putih itu pada ponselnya untuk mendengarkan lagu. Karena suasana yang cukup tenang, Jongin pun memutar lagu mellow favoritnya. Siapapun yang terjebak dalam situasi tenang seperti ini pasti akan mengantuk. Sama halnya yang terjadi pada Jongin, si tukang tidur. Beberapa kali ia menguap begitu lebar, tak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar. Terkadang, jari telunjuk Jongin dimasukkan ke salah satu lubang hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Dan lagi, ia tak menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya.

Jongin menguap lebar lagi saking ngantuknya. Namun, tubuhnya menegang seketika saat melihat seorang ahjumma duduk di depannya dengan memangku sebuah tas tidak terlalu besar dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

'_Kenapa dia terus melihat ke arahku? Apa dia tahu kalau aku seorang artis? Aish, kau bodoh, Jongin!'_

Ia menggerutu dalam hati sebelum menaikkan syal abunya dengan perlahan sampai bawah mata dan menghindari tatapan sang ahjumma.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 siang, Jongin sampai di kota Daejeon. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum melihat begitu ramainya kota ini. Ia memakai kacamata hitamnya sebelum memasuki pertokoan yang terlihat ramai itu.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke toko asesoris. Matanya mengamati semua benda-benda di depannya yang terlihat menarik. Entah kebetulan atau bukan, tiba-tiba nama Sehun muncul dalam pikirannya ketika ia melihat sebuah gelang tali berwarna hitam. Gelang itu hanya tersisan dua buah dengan gantungan kunci dan gembok kecil.

"Ini gelang apa?" tanya Jongin pada penjaga toko.

Yang ditanya pun tersenyum ramah, "Itu gelang pasangan. Jika kau sudah memiliki pacar, berikan salah satu dari mereka untuknya. Simbol kunci dan gembok sangat cocok agar hubungan kalian tidak mudah dimasuki orang ketiga."

Penjaga toko itu terkekeh di akhir penjelasannya. Jongin menatap agak lama gelang di genggamannya sebelum kemudian membelinya dengan harga murah.

Jongin suka sekali barang yang murah.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau pergi berlibur ke Daejeon tanpa izin dari Presdir?" Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Mereka berdua sedang berada di _pantry_ kantor dan Jongin baru saja kena semprot dari kakaknya karena ketahuan pergi dari Seoul seorang diri.

"Kau ini benar-benar gila, Jongin!"

Yang dimarahi pun hanya bergeming dengan bersandar ke dinding dan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana. Sehun semakin kesal melihatnya.

Namja bersurai coklat itu menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya gusar. Lagi-lagi ia harus bersabar karena bukan hanya Jongin yang kena amarah Presdir Kim. Sebagai manager, Sehun pun ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini meskipun ia tidak tahu menahu soal acara-berlibur-Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" suara Sehun lebih tenang sekarang, ia menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin pergi sendiri."

"Tapi tidak jika kau sendiri adalah seorang idola, Kim Jongin! Kenapa kau selalu seenakmu sendiri?!"

"Sudahlah, kau hanya membuatku pusing." Jongin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang melotot tidak percaya dengan perlakuan tidak sopan anak itu.

"YA! Urusan kita belum selesai!"

.

.

.

_**Play : Two People – Remake (The Heirs Ost.)**_

Semua hal yang terjadi di dalam hidup Jongin terasa memuakkan. Hidup mewah dengan ketenaran dan tidak bisa hidup dengan bebas. Semuanya terasa membunuhnya secara perlahan. Bahkan sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali menyalahkan semua itu pada Kim Joonmyun. Kakaknya yang membuat ia menjadi sebuah boneka tampan yang dikelilingi jutaan fans. Ia sangat menggilai pekerjaan sampai-sampai Jongin harus mengikuti jejaknya –mencari uang di usia muda-. Inginnya, ia melanjutkan sekolahnya setelah lulus SMA, namun _single_ pertamanya meledak di pasaran dan membuatnya harus mendunda impiannya.

Jongin sangat lelah ketika ia harus bangun di pagi hari, padahal ia baru bisa tidur pada dini hari karena urusan pekerjaan. Dan lagi, ketika Joonmyun datang untuk memarahinya, Jongin terasa semakin tersiksa. Hidup mewahnya serba salah. Mungkin, ini tidak bisa dinamakan dengan _hidup_.

Maka dari itu, bukan tanpa alasan ia pergi ke Daejeon. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kebebasan walau sesaat.

Dan ia ingin sendiri.

Seperti sekarang.

Sebuah kedai _coffee_ favoritnya ia kunjungi untuk menyendiri. Kedai ini memang tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung, hingga Jongin dengan bebasnya bisa duduk santai disini. Memikirkan betapa menyedihkan hidupnya selama ini dan membiarkan secangkir kopi yang dipesannya menjadi dingin.

"Kau ingin apa?" sebuah suara yang ia kenal terdengar dari arah belakang.

"_Hot chocolate _saja." Dan satu suara lagi yang sangat ia kenal.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Jongin yakin, pemilik suara terakhir itu tengah pergi memesan. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa dimarahi Presdir Kim?" Jongin sangat yakin itu adalah suara Chanyeol.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar jelas di telinga Jongin yang tengah duduk memunggunginya.

"Dia pergi ke Daejeon tanpa izin dari Presdir. Dan dia tidak memberitahuku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat namja di depannya yang terlihat emosi, "Dia memang begitu. Bahkan dulu, kudengar dia pergi ke Jeju dan berakhir dengan managernya yang dipecat. Kuharap dia tidak memecatmu, Sehun."

"Ya, kuharap begitu." Namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu menyeruput _hot chocolate_-nya.

"Tapi, kurasa dia menyukaimu."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku ini hanya managernya. Lagipula, jika itu memang benar, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Jongin menatap kosong secangkir kopi di depannya.

"Dia terlalu kekanakkan dan selalu melakukan apapun seenaknya sendiri. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya, "Lalu, _type_ seperti apa yang kau sukai?"

Sehun menelan salivanya lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Seseorang yang sangat berbeda dengan Jongin. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Maaf buat yang nebak itu Kris, anda salah (?)

Author pikir, kalo Kris jadi manager terlalu keren (?) dia lebih cocok jadi artisnya wkwk.

Dan gak mungkin, kan, Sehun punya mantan seorang artis (?) jadi author putuskan namja misterius itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Selamat bagi yang menjawab dengan benar! Kalian mendapatkan ucapan selamat (?)

Author gak nyangka banyak yang minat sama ff ini. Thank you so much much more :"D

So, kalo mau lanjut lagi, **review** aja yang banyak! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, lilbit Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terengah kala sampai di kantor EXO Ent. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia pergi ke apartemen Jongin untuk membangunkannya. Tapi, hanya kesunyian yang ia dapat. Jongin tak ada disana.

Ia menghela napas lelahnya saat menemukan Jongin dengan seorang penata rias yang tengah mengolesi _make up_ di wajahnya. Jadwal pertamanya adalah menjadi bintang tamu di _Weekly Idol_.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan?" tanya Sehun berusaha tenang.

Jongin tidak menjawab, matanya masih terpejam karena orang disampingnya terlihat sibuk.

Sehun mendecak, "Kau tidak tidur, kan?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" matanya belum terbuka namun perkataannya terdengar dingin.

Sehun hanya mendengus sebelum kemudian menarik salah satu kursi disana dan mendaratkan bokongnya.

"Kau sudah membuang waktuku, Jongin."

.

.

.

Pekerjaan hari ini terasa sangat membosankan bagi Sehun. Berbeda seperti hari-hari biasanya yang dipenuhi perdebatan dengan Jongin. Hari ini, anak itu tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Mulutnya hanya menjawab sekenanya jika Sehun bertanya sesuatu atau menegurnya. Bahkan jika dilihat dengan seksama, Jongin lebih sering melamun dan tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak ada Jongin konyol yang selalu membantah perkataan Sehun.

'_Apa ada makhluk lain didalam tubuh Jongin, ya?'_

Sehun jadi bingung sendiri karena sikap aneh Jongin. Namun, ia juga tak berani untuk bertanya. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan Presdir Kim.

.

Tepat pukul 3 sore, kegiatan Jongin hari ini selesai. Ia dan Sehun berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar. Gedung itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan sesekali ada staff yang hanya kebetulan lewat. Langkah kaki Jongin terlihat cepat, Sehun jadi ikut mempercepat juga karena selalu saja tertinggal. Apalagi dengan tangan kanan menenteng tas cukup besar dan tangan kiri yang menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas. Sehun selalu melakukannya setiap hari.

"Jongin, setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun dari belakang. Langkahnya masih tertinggal beberapa centi meter.

Lagi-lagi yang ditanya itu tak menjawab.

"Kuharap kau segera pulang dan istirahat. Jangan pergi kemanapun, besok pekerjaanmu masih banyak-" Perintah Sehun tanpa jeda membuat kaki Jongin terhenti.

Namja berjaket kulit hitam itu berbalik, masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Bisakah kau diam untuk satu hari saja? Apa kau tidak tahu, semua ocehanmu itu membuat kepalaku sakit!"

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya, genggamannya mengerat pada tas abu yang ia tenteng.

"Aku hanya-"

"Managerku. Pekerjaanmu itu mengatur semua jadwalku, bukan mengatur hidupku."

Perkataan datar, dingin dan menusuk itu membuat Sehun tidak bisa membalasnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongin berkata seperti itu. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada dihina Kyungsoo dan dimarahi Presdir Kim. Rasanya, itu bukan Jongin yang ia kenal.

Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam. Ia menatap sendu punggung yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"_Kau belum tidur?"_

Sehun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dengan sebuah ponsel yang terhimpit di antara tangan kiri dan telinganya, "Belum. Aku mengkhawatirkan Jongin."

"_Apa dia membuat masalah lagi?"_

"Tidak. Sikapnya hari ini benar-benar aneh. Tak biasanya ia menjadi sangat pendiam."

"_Anak itu memang aneh."_

Sehun tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong, "Ya, kau benar."

"Oh, ya, Chanyeol-ah."

Terdengar deheman dari suara khas namja di sebrang telpon.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Soal kemarin itu, aku minta maaf."

"_Gwaenchana. Aku suka jika kau jujur."_

Mata sipit Sehun membulat, "Kau tidak marah?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau cepat tidur."_

"Baiklah."

"_Jalja."_

Senyum Sehun muncul lagi, kali ini dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Rasanya seperti kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu saat ia masih menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Perasaanya masih sama, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan didalam perutnya kala Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan malam mereka dengan manis.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berpakaian hitam putih dengan rambut coklat dan sedikit gemuk di bagian pipinya mendecak melihat namja lain yang duduk didepannya terus saja meminta untuk ditambahkan minuman beralkohol ke dalam gelas kosongnya. Tak seperti biasanya, pelanggan yang satu ini bersikap aneh.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan dua botol, Jongin." Ujar namja ber_name tag_ Xiumin itu. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, mungkin ia adalah seorang barista.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat tambah lagi!" suara Jongin sedikit berbeda. Sepertinya ia mulai mabuk.

Bukannya menurut, Xiumin menatap kesal namja di depannya, "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Aku tidak mau dimarahi kakakmu lagi jika sampai membuatmu mabuk. Lebih baik kau pulang."

Jongin tak menjawab, ia mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"Mana pacarmu? Tumben, dia tidak bersamamu." Kata Xiumin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _pub_ yang terlihat remang-remang.

Lagi-lagi, Xiumin tak mendapat jawaban. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik, berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju arah pintu keluar.

"YA! Kau mau kemana? Jangan membuat masalah lagi!"

Jongin tak menghiraukannya, atau mungkin tidak mendengarnya karena tempat itu terlalu bising. Ia terus berjalan, menyeret kedua tungkainya yang terasa lemas karena pengaruh alkohol. Beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan pun tak sengaja ia tabrak, dan ia tetap menulikan pendengarannya saat orang-orang itu memakinya.

Namun, kali ini sebuah suara kencang terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Teriakan seseorang meminta tolong. Matanya menangkap seorang namja disebrang sana tengah mengambil paksa sebuah tas dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang hendak menyebrang.

Namja yang ia yakin seorang pencuri itu menyebrang dengan cepat dan berlari kencang ke arahnya. Jongin mencegatnya, menghalangi namja itu ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Si pencuri itu terlihat kesal, "YA! Kau menghalangi jalanku, minggir!"

"Kembalikan tasnya." Jongin berkata dingin.

Namja dengan jaket tebal itu terkekeh, "Kau mau mati, ya?"

Dan satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kiri Jongin membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia bangkit dan membalas pukulannya di bagian perut. Orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di sekitar sana menghentikan langkahnya dan berkerumun melihat perkelahian Jongin dan si pencuri.

Ada yang terkaget-kaget, memohon untuk behenti, ada yang memotret dan ada juga yang diam saja. Jongin tak menghiraukan itu, tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas karena mendapat beberpa pukulan di sekitar tubuh termasuk perutnya. Sudut bibir dan pipi kanannya pun sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Tenaganya semakin menghilang kala pengaruh minuman alkohol yang tadi ia minum menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Satu pukulan lagi diperutnya membuat ia terjatuh di atas trotoar dan terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi bagian perutnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

Xiumin berlari keluar _pub_, matanya membulat saat melihat Jongin terkapar beberapa meter darinya. Ia berlutut dan mengangkat setengah tubuh Jongin ke pangkuannya, "Jongin! Kim Jongin, sadarlah! YA! Berhenti memotret!"

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di ruangan Presdir Kim terasa mencekam. Ia menyuruh Jongin dan Sehun untuk menemuinya dan sekarang kedua namja itu mendapat amarah lebih besar dari masalah kemarin.

PRAK!

Sebuah koran dengan headline 'KIM JONGIN TERTANGKAP MABUK DAN BERKELAHI DI SEKITAR PUB' Joonmyun lempar ke atas meja, tepat di depan Jongin juga Sehun. Ia menatap nyalang adiknya yang masih bergeming dengan kepala menatap meja.

"Kau lihat? Kau berhasil membuat nama perusahaan kita tercoreng hanya karena kelakuan burukmu itu, Jongin!" Mata Joonmyun memerah setelahnya.

"Kau ini _public figure_! Dimana sebenarnya otakmu?! Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya kau berulah dan aku sangat kecewa padamu."

Sehun juga tetap bergeming, matanya melirik Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Beberapa luka memar dan darah yang mengering masih tercetak di wajah Jongin.

"Dan kau Sehun."

Yang dipanggil pun kembali menunduk.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi anak ini? Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Kau juga membuatku kecewa, Sehun."

Nada suaranya memang tidak tinggi, namun Sehun merasa sakit hati karena sudah mengecewakan bos besarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Joonmyun kembali menatap adiknya, "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya kau membuat masalah. Dengan terpaksa, semua fasilitasmu ku ambil. Dan jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa Sehun!"

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memanggilnya. Ia masih bergeming sejak keluar dari ruangan Joonmyun. Kepalanya terasa pusing, apalagi sisa efek alkohol semalam sepertinya belum hilang sempurna. Maka, kakinya pun melangkah memasuki lift dan menekan angka 10. Tempat dimana atap gedung ini berada.

_Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Kedua tungkainya kembali ia seret menyusuri koridor. Namun tatapannya terhenti pada dua orang namja yang terlihat sedang berbincang di dekat pintu menuju pantry. Keduanya tak menyadari Jongin yang tengah melangkah melewatinya. Lantai ini memang cukup sepi dan jarang di lewati orang-orang, dan Jongin tidak heran saat melihat namja yang bertubuh pendek memeluk leher si namja bertubuh tinggi. Jongin memang tidak melihat sepenuhnya, ekor matanya yang tak sengaja melihat itu semua dan terdengar beberapa percakapan mereka,

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap si namja bertubuh pendek.

"Aku juga. Tapi sekarang kita harus segera bergegas, Baek-ah. Semua orang pasti sudah menunggu." Kata si yang lebih tinggi.

"Ck, baiklah. Tapi jam 3 sore nanti, kau harus menemuiku di ruang _make up_!"

Si yang lebih tinggi terkekeh, "Iya, iya, Baekkie sayang."

Dan satu hal yang Jongin baru sadari, itu adalah suara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

.

Jongin bergerak mendekati pembatas atap. Kedua tangannya masih setia bersarang di dalam kantong celananya. Napas beratnya berhembus membuat kepulan asap karena musim dingin. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, dimana gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang begitu terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Ia melirik arloji di lengan kirinya sekilas. Sudah jam 12 dan Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jika kembali ke bawah dan mendengar omelan-omelan managernya, itu akan membuat telinganya mengeluarkan darah. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

_Ding!_

Ponsel tipisnya berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari Kyungsoo. Bibirnya sedikit mendesah malas kala membaca serentetan pesan dari namja itu.

**From: Do Kyungsoo**

**Kau dimana? Aku sudah membaca koran pagi ini. Aku akan kesana sekarang.**

Jongin tidak membalasnya. Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel tipis itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. Namun sebuah suara dari arah belakang cukup membuatnya kaget dan membalikkan badan.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" namja bermata bulat itu terlihat kesal. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sudah kembali berbalik menatap kosong gedung-gedung di depannya.

Jongin baru ingat dan merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati karena Kyungsoo memang tahu kebiasaan Jongin yang selalu berdiam diri di atap gedung. Maka dari itu, tidak heran namja bermata bulat itu sekarang berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau berulah lagi?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin.

"Kenapa kalian semua selalu salah paham terhadapku?" nada tanya Jongin tidak tinggi, bahkan terdengar datar.

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawabnya, ia menatap sendu namja disampingnya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau punya alasan dibalik semuanya. Jangan dipikirkan lagi." Kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo melingkari pinggang Jongin. Ia memeluknya dari samping namun tetap membuat Jongin tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Jangan mendiamkanku. Kau tidak merindukanku, huh?"

Jongin mendesah malas lagi sebelum kemudian menjulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang lain masih menghangatkan diri didalam saku mantel.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Jongin.

"Jongin, sebenarnya apa hubungan kita?" namja bermata bulat itu menengadah menatap Jongin yang kini ikut menatapnya.

"Teman?"

Mata bulat itu memutar malas, "Jadi, apa seorang teman akan membalas pelukan temannya seperti ini?"

Jongin terdiam, perkataan Kyungsoo ada benarnya juga. Lalu tatapannya kembali beralih kedepan, "Kau sendiri yang bilang padaku tidak mau terikat, kan?"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jongin menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa."

Pandangan Kyungsoo berubah kecewa, "Apa kau mencintai orang lain?"

Jongin tak menjawab.

"Apa ini semua karena manager barumu?"

Jongin tak menjawab lagi. Namun pelukan dipingganya terlepas dan membuatnya menatap Kyungsoo. Namja bertubuh pendek itu terlihat ingin marah.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau memang menyukainya, Jongin."

Dan Jongin belum sempat menjawabnya karena Kyungsoo segera berlari dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat, sesekali menghapus jejak air matanya yang terus mengalir sejak ia menutup pintu atap gedung. Lift demi lift ia masuki dan sekarang ia sudah berada di lantai 3. Matanya menatap tajam salah satu pintu disana sebelum kemudian membukanya dengan kasar. Seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa kertas diatas meja terlihat kaget dan refleks bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" namja itu bertanya bingung.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata merah Kyungoo menatap tajam namja didepannya, "Kau yang membuat semuanya hancur! Aku dan Jongin hancur karenamu!"

Namja yang dibentak itu tertegun, mata sipitnya membulat dan genggaman pada bolpointnya mengerat. Ia masih bingung dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Jongin? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, matanya terhenti pada sebuah kaca bening berbentuk persegi panjang yang bertuliskan **OH SE HUN** diatas meja. Lalu tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil benda itu.

"Dan kau tidak seharusnya menjadi seorang manager disini!"

Suara pecahan kaca yang baru saja dilempar Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terkejut –lagi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam namja bertubuh pendek itu.

"YA! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?!"

"Ini tak seberapa, Sehun. Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya, sedangkan aku baru menghancurkan _nametag_ mu. Jangan salahkan aku, karena kau yang memulai."

Sehun dapat melihat seringaian berbahaya dari bibir Kyungsoo sebelum namja itu berlalu pergi.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Hari ini terasa buruk untuk Sehun. Pagi-pagi, ia dimarahi lagi Presdir Kim karena masalah Jongin. Belum lagi, anak itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan sekarang Kyungsoo datang dengan marah-marah dan menghancurkan _nametag_nya. Semuanya kesialannya terasa lengkap.

Sehun berjongkok, memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca di lantai ruangannya dengan perasaan kesal yang berkecamuk. Matanya memerah melihat namanya hancur. Dan sebuah desisan keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat salah satu pecahan itu menggores telunjuknya tak sengaja. Darah merah segar keluar namun tak banyak, ia segera bangkit dan mengambil sebuah plester dari kotak P3K yang tersedia di atas lemari.

"Dimana kau sebenarnya, Jongin?!"

.

.

.

Berdiam diri selama berjam-jam diatas atap dengan suhu dingin membuat Jongin menguap beberapa kali. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada pembatas. Mulutnya menguap lagi sebelum kemudian kedua matanya tertutup karena rasa kantuk yang mendera.

Semuanya tak terdengar karena Jongin sudah terlelap. Namun baru beberapa menit ia merasa tenang, sebuah getaran di dalam saku mantelnya membuat ia mau tak mau membuka matanya.

Jongin melihat nama Sehun di layar datar itu. Ia mendecak kesal sebelum menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda tipis itu di telinganya.

"Ada apa?"

"_YA! Kau dimana? Cepat kemari!" _terdengar teriakan dari sana.

"Jika kau hanya ingin mengomel, lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu itu. Aku tidak akan kesana." Nada bicara Jongin tak sedingin tadi, sepertinya moodnya sedikit membaik setelah tidur beberapa menit.

"_Justru aku akan mengomel jika kau tidak kembali sekarang juga!"_

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Cepatlah!"_

"Kenapa tidak bicara sekarang saja? Aku akan mendengarnya."

"_Aish, kau ini!"_

"Cepatlah, atau kututup telponmu."

"_YA! Kenapa kau tidak pernah berbicara sopan padaku? Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"_

Jongin bersandar nyaman pada pembatas dibelakangnya dan tersenyum, "Usia kita tak jauh berbeda, manager Oh. Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun."

"_Tetap saja kau harus memanggilku hyung!"_

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" goda Jongin masih dengan senyumannya.

"_Aish, terserah kau saja!"_

"Jadi, kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"_Sebenarnya... apa hubunganmu dengan Do Kyungsoo?"_

Senyum Jongin lenyap, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"_Tadi... dia menemuiku dan mengatakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku harap hubungan kalian baik-baik saja."_

Jongin kembali terdiam, tatapan datarnya kembali setelah mendengar akhir kalimat Sehun. Jadi, Sehun benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan _special_ padanya?

"_Jongin, kau masih disana, kan?"_

"Hm."

"_Jika kau sudah kembali mungkin aku tidak ada di kantor. Jam 3 sore ini aku harus menemui Chanyeol. Jadi, kau bisa pulang duluan."_

Jongin tak menjawab.

"_Ah, ternyata ini sudah jam 3. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi."_

_**Play : Portents of War – Various Artist**_

Panggilan pun terputus dan Jongin masih bergeming, ia teringat sesuatu setelah mendengar nama Chanyeol ditelinganya. Matanya membulat lalu melihat jarum jam arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 3.

Selama itukah ia berada di atap?

Namun itu bukan masalahnya. Ia yakin dan masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun di ruang _make up_. Jongin panik, ia bangkit dan berlari keluar dari atap gedung.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan lift dan menekan-nekan angka 4 disampingnya, namun lift itu tak mau membuka dan sukses membuat Jongin menggeram. Ia kembali berlari menuruni tangga alternatif dan melewati beberapa pintu lift yang tertutup. Kilatan panik di matanya begitu kentara. Lalu ia menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sehun. Namun anak itu tak mengangkatnya, membuat Jongin semakin frustasi. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terus berlari, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruni semua tangga alternatif menuju lantai 4 dan itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Angkat telponku, sialan!" Jongin mengumpat sambil terus berlari. Nada panggil di ponselnya masih terus berbunyi menandakan orang yang ditelponnya belum juga mengangkat panggilannya.

Sementara di tempat lain, Sehun berjalan tenang seorang diri setelah keluar dari lift dengan menenteng sebuah tas berbahan kertas yang berukuran sedang. Senyum manisnya terus terpatri karena ia akan menemui Chanyeol di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Ia sengaja mengubah profil ponselnya agar tak berdering karena ia tahu Jongin pasti akan mengganggunya. Sehun berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol tak lupa dengan janji mereka, karena namja itu memang memiliki ingatan yang tidak cukup baik.

.

Jongin menatap angka 4 yang tercetak cukup besar didepannya, ia berbelok ke kiri setelah sampai di lantai 4. Ia masih terus berlari menuju ruang _make up_ yang biasa digunakan Baekhyun, salah satu seniornya di industri musik. Napasnya terengah, ia tak berhenti mencoba menghubungi Sehun sampai langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari seorang namja yang kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Detak jantung Jongin terdengar jelas oleh telinganya sendiri. Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi menghimpit benda tipis diantar telinganya turun begitu saja. Matanya melihat dengan jelas sosok Sehun berdiri mematung disana. Mata sipitnya membulat begitu juga bibir tipisnya. Tas yang sempat ia tenteng pun sudah berada dibawah, tepat di samping kaki kirinya.

Sehun terkejut bukan main. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Hatinya terasa dihantam bebatuan besar saat namja yang ingin ia temui tengah berciuman panas dengan seorang namja yang ia tebak adalah Baekhyun, artis Chanyeol.

Jongin melihat Sehun bergerak dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan managernya saat ini, meskipun ia sendiri tak melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Kaki Jongin kembali melangkah, kali ini lebih pelan, mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

_**Play : Two People – Remake**_

Sehun berjalan dengan rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya. Matanya menatap kosong setiap lantai yang ia pijak. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu yang ia kira akan menjadi awal mula yang baik ternyata salah. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa semenjak mereka putus, namja itu memang sudah melupakannya. Chanyeol pasti sudah menemukan yang baru dan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan bagi Sehun sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari Jongin tengah mengikutinya dengan langkah yang sama. Begitu pelan dan tenang. Bahkan sampai mereka memasuki lift pun, ia masih tak menyadarinya.

Jongin berdiri di belakang, disamping kiri Sehun. Membuat matanya menangkap telunjuk kiri managernya yang dibalut plester. Tatapannya begitu sendu melihat punggung Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapuh kali ini. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun seperti ini.

"Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Jongin?"

Mata elang Jongin membulat. Apa baru saja Sehun berbicara padanya?

Apa sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa sedari tadi Jongin mengikutinya?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Maaf buat yang nunggu Kaihun moment, belum ada di chapt ini. Tapi author janji, di chapt selanjutnya bakal ada Kaihun moment yang bikin iritasi mata (?)

Chapt ini lebih panjang lho(?) jadi, jangan minta yang panjang2 lg ya (?)

Sakit hati Jongin terbalaskan disini karena Sehun juga merasakan yang sama (?)

Dan kalo mau next chapt segera di apdet, dimohon agar di review dulu biar author semangat lanjutinnya (?) kalo gak ada yang minat, ya author terpaksa gak lanjutin ini wkwk (?)

So, **dont be a silent reader!**

_Nb: Maaf kalo banyak typo, gak dibaca ulang._


	6. Chapter 5

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Zhang Yixing (gs)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya hingga bunyi khas dari pintu lift terdengar begitu terbuka diikuti Sehun yang berjalan keluar. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, namun berhenti didepan pintu lift sambil memandangi punggung itu yang semakin menjauh.

Lamunannya terbuyar kala ponsel hitamnya bergetar beberapa kali. Ia kembali terkejut saat melihat nama Sehun terpampang disana.

"Jongin, kau dimana?" suara khas milik Sehun menyapa telinganya.

Satu hal yang baru ia mengerti, Sehun tidak tahu kalau ia mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk pertama yang terbuat dari kaca –namun terdapat lapisan blur yang membuat keadaan di dalam tidak bisa terlihat dari luar. Tatapan Sehun masih menyiratkan kekecewaan membuat Jongin jadi canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. "_Molla_. Mungkin pergi ke _pub_."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Coba saja."

Sehun melayangkan tatapan kesalnya sebelum menghela napas, "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Tapi sebagai manager pribadi, aku harus mengikuti artisnya kemanapun ia pergi. Sesuai perintah Presdir Kim."

Jongin mendengus mendengar kalimat akhir yang penuh penekanan. Ia berjalan ke luar dari gedung lalu memasuki mobil van putih diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan make up yang memang sedikit terbuka itu setelah merapikan tatanan rambutnya di cermin. Pandangan tertuju pada sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang hampir saja ia injak. Ia membungkuk dan mengambilnya.

"Milik siapa ini?"

Dahinya mengernyit lalu tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Dan matanya sukses membulat kala menggenggam sepasang sarung tangan hangat berwarna biru tua. Warna kesukaannya.

'_Cuaca semakin dingin. Lain kali akan kubelikan sarung tangan agar kau tak sakit, Chanyeol.'_

Sekelebat perkataan Sehun teringat dipikirannya. Ia yakin dengan sangat bahwa pemilik sarung tangan ini adalah Sehun. Genggamannya mengerat, raut emosi begitu kentara di wajahnya karena dengan mudahnya ia bisa lupa bahwa hari ini Sehun akan bertemu dengannya. Disini. Di ruang _make up_ yang Chanyeol janjikan. Dan ia yakin –lagi- Sehun pasti sudah melihat semuanya.

Ia menggeram dengan suara beratnya. Sehun pasti akan membencinya sekarang.

.

.

.

Mobil van itu berhenti di sebuah basement yang sangat Sehun kenal. Matanya melirik bingung ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai ia dan Jongin turun lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. Sehun mengekori Jongin yang terlihat begitu tenang dalam langkahnya. Sekarang mereka tengah berada di koridor apartement.

Mata Sehun masih terlihat bingung lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jongin. "Bukankah ini apartemenmu?"

"Kau benar." Jawab yang ditanya begitu santai.

"Tapi, bukankah kau bilang akan pergi ke _pub_?"

Jongin melirik namja disampingnya, "Aku tidak ingin nyawaku lenyap begitu saja ditanganmu."

Sehun terdiam, kakinya pun ikut terhenti membiarkan Jongin berjalan jauh darinya. Dan ia baru mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jongin barusan.

"YA! Kau mempermainkanku, hah?! Anak itu!"

Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum mendengar teriakan Sehun dibelakangnya. Menggoda namja itu sudah menjadi hobi terbarunya sekarang. Dan derap langkah pun kembali terdengar begitu dekat. Tangan kanannya menekan beberapa tombol untuk memasukkan _password_ sebelum pintu apartemennya terbuka. Manager yang sekarang mengganti rambutnya menjadi berwarna abu itu ikut masuk tanpa diperintah.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu. Kau bisa masuk jika ingin bergabung."

Dan hampir saja sebuah vas bunga yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan tangan Sehun melayang ke arah namja yang baru saja menggodanya. Jongin terkekeh sambil berlari memasuki kamarnya.

Sehun menggerutu di tengah langkahnya menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah semua yang ia alami hari ini. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian dimana Chanyeol berciuman panas dengan Baekhyun membuatnya mematung di depan kulkas yang sudah terbuka. Tatapannya kosong dan denyutan di dada kirinya terasa menyakitkan membuat satu tetes air mata berhasil keluar dari ekor matanya. Sehun buru-buru menghapusnya, tak mau meninggalkan jejak memalukan itu di wajahnya. Lalu matanya terhenti pada sebuah botol berukuran cukup tinggi di deretan minuman yang ia yakin itu adalah alkohol. Tangan kirinya terulur mengambil salah satu botol disana.

_**Play: Park Shin Hye - Story**_

Satu tegukan mengaliri tenggorokannya yang begitu kering setelah mendaratkan bokong tipisnya di salah satu kursi di dapur. Cairan bening yang sangat ia tidak inginkan untuk keluar itu kembali mengalir, membasahi pipinya yang mulai terasa panas. Lagi-lagi Sehun segera menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia melakukan itu berkali-kali sampai akhirnya ia tak bisa menahan lagi.

Sehun tak bisa menahan dadanya yang semakin sesak. Dan sekarang ia menangis sesenggukan. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja untuk meredam tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

Disisi lain, Jongin mendengarnya. Begitu sampai kamar, ia tak benar-benar pergi mandi. Ia malah bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya dan mendengar tangisan pilu itu dari lantai bawah apartemennya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin mendengar tangisan yang begitu menyakitkan dari orang yang selama ini sangat sabar menghadapi semua masalahnya.

.

.

.

Jongin terlihat lebih segar sekarang. Baru saja ia selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan badannya lalu memakai baju hangat berwarna cream dengan celana bahan yang terlihat begitu pas di kaki jenjangnya. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah dan berjalan menuju dapur, bermaksud mencari Sehun.

Dan namja itu disana. Kepalanya tergeletak lemah diatas meja dengan satu tangan yang menggantung kebawah. Terlihat menyedihkan sekali. Jongin berjalan semakin mendekat dan tangan kanannya terulur, menggoncangkan bahu Sehun.

"_Ya! Ireona!_" perintahnya datar namun Sehun tak menjawab ataupun bergerak.

"Ck. Sehun, bangunlah. Ini bukan tempat tidur!"

Kali ini hanya sebuah gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar. Mata Jongin pun tertuju pada sebuah botol minuman yang terletak di dekat kepala Sehun. Ia meraihnya dan seketika membelalak melihat botol itu sudah kosong tak bersisa. Mungkin hanya satu-dua tetes saja.

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau meminum ini?!"

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil, Sehun pun menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap sayu pada Jongin yang masih terlihat kaget. Bagaimana tidak, yang ia tahu, Sehun itu bukan peminum seperti dirinya. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia khawatir.

Ada warna kemerahan di sekitar pipi pucat Sehun. Mungkin itu efek dari alkohol yang ia minum terlalu banyak. Tapi, itu membuat Jongin tertegun beberapa saat. Wajah Sehun terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya. Oh tidak, sesuatu di dada kirinya berdenyut lagi.

Suara cegukan dari tenggorokan Sehun cukup membuat Jongin kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Namja itu menggembungkan pipinya, seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dan Jongin tahu itu. Ia segera memapah Sehun menuju wastafel dan Sehun mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya –termasuk minuman beralkohol itu- disana. Jongin mengerutkan hidungnya karena bau tak sedap menguar disekitarnya. Namun ia tak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan Sehun. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk memijat tengkuk managernya.

"Merepotkan sekali!" gerutu Jongin yang dibalas suara khas muntah dari bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

Menurut pengalaman, Jongin yakin jika sudah minum alkohol dan berakhir dengan muntah-muntah, itu akan membuat kepala terasa sakit. Maka dari itu, ia berbaik hati membaringkan Sehun di atas sofa empuknya yang dilapisi beludru berwarna _cream_ dan memberikannya segelas air hangat.

Jongin menarik selimut tebal coklat miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh Sehun yang terlihat lemas. Mata elangnya menatap mata Sehun yang terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Ingatannya kembali pada saat namja itu menangis sesenggukan di atas meja makan.

"Jongin, jam berapa ini?" Lamunannya terbuyar saat suara serak Sehun terdengar. Kepalanya refleks bergerak ke kanan atas, melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu yang sudah menujukkan pukul 9 malam.

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun yang masih terpejam, ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Jam 11."

Sehun mendesis, "Ibu pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku harus segera pulang."

Tubuh Sehun yang hendak bangkit itu ditahan Jongin membuat mereka bertatapan.

"Ibumu pasti akan lebih khawatir jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini!" nada bicara Jongin yang menyebalkan itu kembali terdengar. Sepertinya Jongin hanya akan berubah menjadi lembut jika Sehun tidak dalam keadaan sadar.

"Ya, kau benar." Sehun kembali berbaring, tangan kanannya memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Lebih baik aku menginap sekarang." Mata sipit Sehun menatap Jongin lagi, "Aku minta maaf dan... terima kasih."

Jongin tidak bisa seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam situasi mengharukan yang bisa saja membuatnya lupa diri dan berubah lembut di depan Sehun. Maka dari itu, ia segera bangkit. Menatap Sehun datar seperti biasa sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Sehun. Sepulang dari apartemen Jongin, ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi. Ibunya menghilang dan ia menemukan sebuah memo di pintu lemari es. Ternyata Yixing berada di sebuah tempat dimana para tetangga sebayanya berjualan. Ini tidak bisa disebut dengan pasar karena tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang makanan yang sangat sederhana. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Yixing bilang, ia akan ikut berjualan disana. Dengan modal kemampuan memasak ramennya, ia membuka sebuah kedai sederhana. Dan Sehun ikut membantu ibunya.

Wajah manis itu menekuk sedari tadi. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin Ibunya ikut banting tulang, cukup dia saja yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Namun Ibunya sama keras kepala dengan anaknya itu. Mau tidak mau Sehun harus menurut saja apapun keputusan Ibunya.

Sehun bertepuk tangan, membuang debu yang menempel di telapaknya. Matahari sudah naik dan suhu pun sedikitnya menghangat ditambah keringat yang mengucur setelah menata satu meja berukuran panjang dan beberapa kursi untuk pelanggannya nanti.

"Ibu dapat uang dari mana bisa membeli semua perlengkapan ini?" Sehun menunjuk peralatan masak Ibunya yang sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja kayu.

"Setiap kau memberikan uang hasil kerja kerasmu, Ibu menyimpannya sedikit dan juga ada beberapa dari tabungan Ibu sendiri." Jawabnya tenang. Hatinya sedang berada dalam keadaan baik.

"Kenapa tidak berjualan di pasar saja? Disini sepi, siapa yang akan membeli nantinya?" Sehun bersungut-sungut memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Penghasilan kita akan habis hanya dengan membayar tempat. Kau ini seperti tidak tahu perekonomian kita saja."

Sehun mendengus setelahnya lalu mengambil sebuah lap dan membersihkan meja panjang di depannya.

"Yixing-ah, apa benar dia bekerja di perusahaan musik?" seorang wanita semuruan Ibunya mendekati mereka. Sehun memang mendengarnya, namun ia masih sibuk dengan kain lap ditangannya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, benarkah? Apa dia menjadi seorang manager itu memang benar juga?"

Yixing mengangguk dan terdengar pekikan keras setelahnya. Anak dan Ibu itu mengernyit heran memandang wanita didepannya yang terlihat begitu semangat.

Sehun terkejut saat beberapa wanita lainnya datang menghampiri dan memeluk kedua lengannya.

"Sehunnie, kami tahu kau sangat baik seperti Ibumu." Kata salah satu wanita itu dengan senyum mengembang, "Kau managernya Kim Jongin yang tampan itu, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk ragu. Pekikan keras itu menyapa telinganya –lagi. Tangan-tangan yang terasa kasar –karena rajin bekerja- dilengannya itu terlalu erat, membuat Sehun hanya bisa meringis.

"Bisakah kau meminta tanda tangannya? Putriku sangat mengidolakannya! Aku akan sangat berterima kasih, Sehunnie!"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia menatap Ibunya dengan memelas, seolah mengatakan, 'Tolong aku!'

.

.

.

PRAK!

Sebuah buku catatan berukuran sedang Sehun letakkan cukup keras di atas meja, tepat dihadapan Jongin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jongin menunjuk buku itu dengan dagunya.

Sehun masih berdiri disamping meja dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana.

"Teman-teman Ibuku memaksaku untuk meminta tanda tanganmu. Jadi, aku mohon bantuannya." Jawab Sehun datar tak terlihat memohon seperti perkataannya.

Jongin tertawa meremehkan, "Tak semudah itu kau mendapatkannya. Para fansku saja harus rela antri demi mendapatkan tanda tanganku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, Jongin yang menyebalkan sudah kembali lagi rupanya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau membantuku?" tangan Sehun mengambil kembali buku itu, "Baiklah, aku akan menuntutmu jika terjadi sesuatu pada kedai Ibuku!"

Jongin melotot terkejut, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, padahal aku selalu rela membantumu." Sehun menunduk, mengubah nada bicara selirih mungkin. Dan itu hanya berpura-pura.

"H-hey, baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi... kurasa ini akan lebih baik."

Jongin tersenyum membuat Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti. Sepertinya anak itu tengah mendapat sebuah ide gila.

.

.

.

Yixing mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari tangannya di atas meja. Ini hari kedua ia membuka kedai ramennya dan hasilnya tak jauh dengan hari kemarin. Sepi. Sejak pagi tadi, ia baru mendapat satu pembeli dan kebanyakan hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Hembusan napas bosannya keluar membentuk sebuah kepulan asap. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya juga. Harusnya ia berjualan di pasar saja.

Punggungnya menegak kala melihat sebuah mobil van berhenti tak berapa jauh dari tempatnya. Seorang namja berperawakan kurus keluar dari pintu belakang membuat dahi Yixing berkerut heran. Bukankah itu Sehun?

Yixing berdiri saat Sehun menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil, "Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?"

Yang ditanya pun menggeleng, "Ini akan sedikit merepotkan. Jongin ada disini."

Sehun memang sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan namja Jongin, namun para pedagang lainnya termasuk wanita yang memohon padanya kemarin langsung menghampiri dan mengerubunginya bagaikan lalat. Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Kau bilang, Kim Jongin ada disini?"

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Mana dia?"

Sehun tak segera menjawabnya karena sekarang semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan kacamata gelap dengan warna senada.

Itu Jongin. Dia berjalan santai bak model diatas panggung dan juga senyum khasnya yang terlihat memabukkan. Para wanita paruh baya itu menjerit histeris, mereka langsung berlari ke arah namja tampan itu dan refleks membuat Sehun segera menghalanginya. Mereka tidak membawa _bodyguard_, jadi mau tidak mau Sehun yang menggantikannya.

"Tenang, tenanglah! Kita biarkan dia duduk dulu!" kata Sehun sedikit berteriak.

Salah satu dari mereka pun segera menyiapkan sebuah kursi untuk Jongin. Namja tampan itu duduk dengan santainya, ia meminta sebuah meja dan seorang pria yang mungkin salah satu istri dari para wanita itu segera membawakannya dan meletakkannya di depan Jongin.

"Sehunnie!" Yixing menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun mengisyaratkan agar dia menghampirinya.

"Apa?"

Sang Ibu pun memeluk lengan anaknya dan berbisik, "Jadi, dia yang bernama Jongin?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya. Benar 'kan yang kubilang? Aku lebih tampan dari dia, kan?"

Yixing tak menjawab, matanya menyipit berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya terhadap Jongin yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Ia merasa pernah melihat namja itu entah dimana. Kacamata hitam yang dipakainya sedikit mengganggu ingatannya.

"Aku akan memberi kalian tanda tangan." Ujar Jongin dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Jeritan histeris di sekitar masih terdengar.

"Tapi dengan syarat, kalian harus membeli ramen Ibunya Sehun." Tambah namja itu. kini semua orang menatap Yixing dan anaknya yang terlihat panik. Mereka berebut mengambil posisi mengantri untuk mendapatkan ramen.

"Aku pesan duluan!"

"Aku juga!"

"Tidak, aku yang duluan!"

"Kau sudah tua, diam saja!"

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya yang tengah memamerkan seringaian tampannya. Selanjutnya, ia menghampiri Yixing dan membantunya menyiapkan puluhan mangkuk untuk para pembeli dadakan itu.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam. Acara _fansign_ dadakan Kim Jongin sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Tak diduga, bukan hanya para pedagang dan wanita-wanita seusia Yixing yang mengantri, para remaja yang kebetulan tinggal di daerah sana pun ikut memeriahkan kedai ramen itu demi mendapatkan tanda tangan sang idola.

Sehun dan Ibunya masih terlihat sibuk membereskan perlengkapan dagangnya sebelum menguncinya di lemari kayu yang sudah tersedia. Jongin tak ikut membantu, sebagai artis papan atas, egonya masih tinggi dan lebih suka duduk santai melihat kesibukan orang lain.

"Sehun-ah, ayo pulang!" perintah sang Ibu yang sudah siap dengan tas tentengnya.

Sehun mencuci tangannya sebentar lalu menghampiri sang Ibu dan berjalan menuju si namja berkacamata hitam.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sehun saat Jongin ikut berdiri.

Namja itu melepas kacamatanya, "Aku sangat lelah. Rumahmu tidak jauh, kan?"

Yixing mengernyit, matanya menyipit lagi saat melihat Jongin dari dekat, detik berikutnya mata itu membulat, "Kau... yang di kereta itu, kan?"

Jongin terkejut bersamaan saat Yixing menatapnya. Bisa-bisanya ia baru menyadari bahwa Ibu Sehun adalah wanita yang terus menatapnya di dalam kereta menuju kota Daejeon. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum canggung sebelum membungkuk hormat, "A-aku Kim Jongin."

Sehun kebingungan dan menatap keduanya bergantian, "Kalian saling mengenal?"

"Tidak. Aku bertemu dengannya saat menuju Daejeon. Ternyata dia... sangat tampan, ya!"

Ada nada keraguan dalam kalimat Yixing saat mengatakan bahwa Jongin tampan. Jelas-jelas ia sudah tahu bagaimana kejelekan artis muda itu ketika tanpa sorotan kamera. Tapi, Jongin memang tampan.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan dan sesampainya di kediaman Sehun, Jongin tak terlalu banyak bicara. Ia masih merasa canggung sejak melihat Yixing dan ketahuan bahwa orang aneh di dalam kereta itu adalah dia. Jika ia bisa, inginnya ia berlari sekencangnya dan mengasingkan diri di Afrika. Malu, sangat malu rasanya, apalagi orang yang melihatnya adalah Ibu Sehun, calon mertuanya. Eh?

Jongin tidak pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah managernya karena jadwal kegiatannya tak sesibuk dulu. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah jika harus kembali ke apartemen. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah tidur di ranjang empuk dan hangat. Tentunya, setelah menyuruh Pak supir untuk pulang saja.

Karena masih merasa malu, Jongin tak ikut bergabung untuk makan malam. Ia berdiam diri di kamar Sehun setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan t-shirt putih dan celana santai milik Sehun. Jongin menguap beberapa kali karena bosan menunggu si pemilik kamar yang tak muncul juga. Maka, ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

.

Sehun memutar knop pintu kamar sebelum membukanya. Dan ketika berbalik, ia kaget bukan main melihat Jongin berada di atas ranjang putihnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" Sehun berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar yang sudah kau sediakan. Disini lebih hangat." Jawabnya seraya memeluk guling milik Sehun dengan manja.

Namja yang berstatus sebagai managernya itu melotot tak percaya, ia menarik paksa guling itu membuat Jongin menatapnya tak suka.

"Ya! Aku ngantuk, jangan menggangguku!"

"Memangnya siapa disini yang mengganggu? Kau berada di kamarku, itu tandanya kau yang menggangguku!"

Jongin mendecak lalu bangkit, duduk diatas ranjang itu.

"Ayolah, aku hanya menginap malam ini saja. Aku 'kan sudah membantu Ibumu menjual ramennya!" bela Jongin dengan memelas membuat Sehun jadi tak enak hati. Hey, jadi Jongin tidak ikhlas membantunya?

"Ck, baiklah. Tapi, kau jangan berbuat macam-macam, ok?!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan berbuat apa?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia merasa malu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Dan lebih baik ia masuk kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sehun dan Jongin masih terjaga dan menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari dari balkon kamar Sehun. Keduanya mengenakan mantel hangat karena udara malam semakin terasa dingin.

"Apa kau tidak merasa rugi dengan kegiatan tadi siang?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik namja disampingnya.

"Rugi?"

"Yaa... kau tidak mendapat bayaran sedikitpun dari acara fansign dadakan tadi."

Jongin tersenyum dibawah temaram lampu balkon, "Aku akan merasa senang jika membantu orang lain. Jadi, aku tidak merasa rugi."

Sehun tersenyum kecil setelahnya. Jongin tak sepenuhnya terlihat buruk.

_**Play : Park Shin Hye - Story**_

"Oh ya, kemarin saat di apartemenku. Kenapa kau bisa sampai mabuk?" kini Jongin yang melirik Sehun. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa jawabannya.

Namja berambut abu itu menunduk, "Itu... aku hanya merasa lelah dengan pekerjaanku akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin dengan sedikit minum, aku akan merasa lebih baik."

"Sampai muntah seperti itu, kau bilang merasa lebih baik?" nada suara Jongin meninggi, ia kesal karena Sehun berbohong.

"Untuk itu... aku-"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu." Mereka bertatapan. Sehun dengan tatapan sendunya membuat Jongin tak tahan ingin mengatakan kalau ia tahu semuanya.

"Lalu," Jongin terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa kau memanggil namaku saat di lift?"

Kening Sehun mengernyit, ia tak paham dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Memanggilmu di lift?"

Jongin tak menjawab, ia masih menatap datar Sehun yang kini terlihat berpikir. Mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin setelah menemukan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

'_Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Jongin?'_

Mata sipit Sehun membulat seketika. Ia ingat. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakannya saat di lift dan baru menyadari bahwa Jongin mengikutinya.

"Kau..."

"Aku tahu semuanya."

.

.

.

_**Play : Inst. Dream Catcher (The Heirs Ost.)**_

Matahari sudah terbangun rupanya. Lambat laun ia beranjak, menyinari seluruh kota Seoul yang selalu sibuk setiap harinya. Sinar-sinar itu menelisik masuk melewati jendela kamar Sehun dan membuat matanya mau tak mau harus terbuka. Dan manik coklat hazelnya terpenjara dalam sebuah tatapan si namja bermanik sekelam malam yang seolah menghipnotisnya. Jongin sudah bangun, ia berbaring dengan posisi menyamping –menghadap Sehun dengan bertumpu tangan kirinya. Sehun tidak protes ataupun berbicara, ia membatu dalam tatapannya, membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pesona Jongin yang tak pernah ia hiraukan. Ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun melihat sisi lembut Jongin dan ini sangat berbeda. Membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dada kirinya berdenyut kencang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

"Pagi... Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan :"D

Maaf ya, ini _backsound_nya hampir semua _soundtrack_ **The Heirs**. Author suka banget lagu2 + instrumen2nya, jadi kerasa aja feelnya pas lagi bikin ff ini :D

Gak mau banyak cuap2, langsung **review** aja kalo mau lanjut ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Huang ZiTao**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, lilbit Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sudah merasa lega sekarang. Kemarin ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya di televisi menjawab dengan lantang bahwa ia tidak bersalah dan menyebabkan kekacauan malam itu. Wanita itu adalah korban perampokan di lampu merah dan Jongin kebetulan melihatnya lalu membantunya sampai ia pingsan karena terus dipukuli. Dan si perampok pun akhirnya ditemukan oleh pihak polisi dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

Kim Joonmyun, Presdir sekaligus orang yang telah memarahi Jongin habis-habisan hanya bisa mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ternyata selama ini ia salah paham terhadap adiknya sendiri? Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Joonmyun, kenapa Jongin tidak menjelaskan yang sebenarnya saja?

Pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari sofa lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan panggilan cepat nomor dua. Bunyi nada panggil menyapa telinganya beberapa kali pertanda orang dihubunginya belum juga mengangkat panggilannya. Joonmyun menyerah pada akhirnya. Ia menekan panggilan cepat selanjutnya untuk menghubungi Tao, bawahannya.

"Cari tahu dimana Jongin. Jika ada hal yang mencurigakan beritahu aku."

Setelah panggilan terputus, Joonmyun keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kepada semua _crew_ di belakang panggung sebelum berjalan menghampiri managernya, Chanyeol. Ia terlihat melamun di salah satu kursi di ujung koridor sejak bertemu dengannya pagi tadi.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Yang ditanya pun tersadar, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau bohong." Bibir tipis itu mengerucut.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap mata sipit yang selalu dipoles _eyeliner_ itu gemas. Baekhyun benar, dia memang sedang ada masalah sekarang. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sehun berjanji untuk menemuinya, ia belum terlihat lagi. Pesan dan _chat_ yang dikirim tak dibalas, panggilan pun tak pernah dijawab. Hanya saja, satu hal yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Sehun menulis sesuatu di _timeline_ akun _LINE_-nya.

'_Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah bekas luka yang lelah menunggu.'_

Apa sejahat itukah dirinya? Apa ia sudah membuat Sehun menangis? Chanyeol hanya berharap, Sehun tidak akan membencinya setelah ini.

"Kau melamun lagi!" Baekhyun memukul bahu kanan managernya sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia menatap namja disampingnya dan kembali memikirkan keadaan Sehun yang pasti sangat terluka setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Hanya ini yang kudapat." Tao berujar seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat ke hadapan Joonmyun yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Malam ini ia baru kembali setelah seharian mencari keberadaan Jongin.

Pria itu mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari amplop tersebut. Matanya membelalak tak percaya melihat Jongin dan Sehun berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak seharusnya Jongin berada disana. Beberapa orang yang kebanyakan berusia seperti dirinya terlihat mengantri di depan Jongin. Dan satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat, itu adalah acara _fansign_.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" terdengar amarah di nada rendahnya, matanya berkilat emosi melihat semua foto-foto ditangannya.

"Kudengar, Jongin sendiri yang mengadakan acara itu. Ia ingin membantu Ibu dari managernya yang juga berjualan disana."

Dahi Joonmyun mengernyit sambil menatap Tao, pria yang selama ini selalu menuruti segala perintahnya dan melakukannya dengan baik. Lalu matanya kembali melihat beberapa foto yang belum sempat ia periksa. Dan ia tertegun, bahu tegangnya merosot saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sangat ia kenal berdiri disamping Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Yixing..."

.

.

.

_**Play : Big Baby Driver – Here For You**_

Matahari sudah terbangun rupanya. Lambat laun ia beranjak, menyinari seluruh kota Seoul yang selalu sibuk setiap harinya. Sinar-sinar itu menelisik masuk melewati jendela kamar Sehun dan membuat matanya mau tak mau harus terbuka. Dan manik coklat hazelnya terpenjara dalam sebuah tatapan si namja bermanik sekelam malam yang seolah menghipnotisnya. Jongin sudah bangun, ia berbaring dengan posisi menyamping –menghadap Sehun dengan bertumpu tangan kirinya. Sehun tidak protes ataupun berbicara, ia membatu dalam tatapannya, membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pesona Jongin yang tak pernah ia hiraukan. Ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun melihat sisi lembut Jongin dan ini sangat berbeda. Membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dada kirinya berdenyut kencang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

"Pagi... Oh Sehun."

Yang menyapanya tersenyum kecil berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih tak bergerak sekedar untuk membalas ucapan selamat paginya.

Sebuah suara ketukan di pintu membuatnya refleks beranjak dan menghilang di balik pintu setelah mendengar sang Ibu berkata, "Sehun, kau sudah bangun? Bantu Ibu siapkan sarapan!"

Jongin menyinggungkan sebuah senyum –lagi. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di sisi lain, pikiran Sehun masih terbayang dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu saat ia membuka matanya. Senyum Jongin di bawah sinar mentari pagi yang masuk kedalam kamarnya cukup membuat detak jantungnya bertalu-talu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, pipi putihnya pun bersemu merah.

_Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

.

Jongin berjalan santai dibelakang Sehun yang terlihat kaku sejak pagi tadi. Namja kurus itu berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya membuat Jongin tersenyum sendiri. Menurut dari pengalamannya, sikap Sehun seperti seorang gadis remaja yang tengah menghindari seseorang yang pernah mengatakan perasaan padanya. Dan Jongin yakin, Sehun pasti tengah malu karena kejadian pagi tadi saat ia terbangun.

"Ya! Jika kau ingin ke toilet bukan ke arah sana!" goda Jongin diakhiri senyum yang tak bisa dilihat Sehun. Namja itu kentara sekali bahwa ia tengah gugup.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun hanya menggerutu dan tetap berjalan menyusuri koridor yang selalu tampak sepi saat pagi-pagi seperti ini. Mungkin orang-orang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Bukan seperti dirinya yang masih mencoba menghindari Jongin.

"Ya! Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan hantu, kan?"

Kali ini Sehun benar-benar kesal, apa Jongin baru saja menyebut dirinya hantu? Ia pun berbalik, menatap Jongin tak suka namun langkahnya terhenti, tak sedikitpun berniat untuk menghampiri namja itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bercanda dan percepat langkahmu?"

"Tentu." Jongin tersenyum, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat disamping Sehun. Menatap namja itu yang kini terlihat terkejut ditempatnya.

"Seperti ini?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan segera menyembunyikan pipinya yang terasa panas dengan meninggalkan Jongin. Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi yang baru saja ia tarik. Ini jam makan siang, ia tengah menunggu Baekhyun untuk makan bersama di salah satu kafe favorit mereka. Tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya dan menggeser ibu jarinya di atas layar datar itu. Tubuhnya terlonjak saat melihat postingan terbaru dari akun milik Sehun. Matanya memicing membaca serentetan kalimat yang ditulis pukul 1 malam tadi.

'_Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Jongin?'_

Chanyeol membelalak di tempat. Apa maksud Sehun menyebut nama Jongin disana? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka? Atau Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada namja itu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini memenuhi otaknya, berputar-putar dengan jawaban yang belum tentu benar dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun datang dengan senyum khas di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Jongin menatap datar Joonmyun yang dibalut tuxedo abu. Ia meminta Jongin untuk datang ke ruangannya setelah jam makan siang.

"Aku sudah mendengar kebenarannya. Aku minta maaf atas kesalahpahamanku." Jawabnya yang juga terdengar datar. Dua saudara ini memang sama keras kepalanya.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia masih menatap atasannya itu seolah menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia bicarakan.

"Kudengar, kemarin kau membantu Sehun dan Ibunya dengan mengadakan acara _fansign_ tanpa satu orang pun staff ada disana."

Mata Jongin membulat dan kegugupan mulai kentara di wajah tampannya. Nada bicara Joonmyun memang tidak tinggi, malah terdengar datar seperti sebelumnya. Namun itulah yang membuat Jongin gugup. Siapa tahu saja dibalik semua ini terdapat kemarahan yang sangat besar. Jongin tidak mengharapkan itu.

"A-aku hanya –mereka ingin bertemu denganku. Bukankah tidak adil jika anak-anak remaja saja yang bisa mendapatkan tanda tanganku?" Jongin berusaha membela diri.

Joonmyun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, "Jadi, kau sudah mulai peduli rupanya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak sepenuhnya buruk, Presdir Kim." Sindir Jongin dan membuat mata tenang itu membulat karena perkataannya. "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan pergi."

Namja itu bangkit dari sofa dan bermaksud membuka pintu ruangan Joonmyun jika pria itu tidak menahannya dan berkata, "Kau bukan _type_ orang yang mudah untuk peduli. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana dirimu."

Joonmyun menatap punggung Jongin yang masih mematung, "Kurasa, Sehun sudah berhasil merubahmu menjadi lebih baik. Jadi... jangan sampai membuatnya kecewa."

Jongin masih bergeming sampai ia pergi dan menutup pintu dari luar. Sudut bibir Joonmyun tertarik membentuk senyuman, ia mengambil foto yang tersimpan di atas meja kerjanya dan menatap lekat sosok wanita disana.

"Sehun mirip sekali denganmu."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 10 menit Jongin diam mematung di sudut ruangan. Matanya tak lepas dari aktifitas Sehun yang terlihat sangat sibuk di depannya. Sebagai manager baru, Sehun terbilang sangat rajin dalam membantu para staff. Mengangkat ini, mengangkat itu. Mengambilkan ini, mengambilkan itu. Sehun selalu melakukan itu semua jika pekerjaannya selesai atau tidak ada kerjaan seperti sekarang ini. Jadwal Jongin tidak terlalu padat membuat waktunya tidak terlalu sibuk. Mata elangnya memperhatikan Sehun yang bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, tak sadar membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Detik selanjutnya senyum itu lenyap. Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan kentara sekali namja kurus itu sangat gugup. Dilihatnya Chanyeol berkata sesuatu sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan diikuti Sehun. Jongin mengernyit heran lalu mengikuti keduanya tanpa mereka tahu.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka berhenti di koridor. Suasana cukup sepi di saat siang seperti ini.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar, tangannya mengepal dan sedikit bergetar. Luka itu masih terasa sakit di dadanya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk. Maaf." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Chanyeol terlihat marah, ia tahu Sehun sedang berbohong. Anak itu memang tidak pandai dalam melakukannya. Chanyeol sangat tahu bagaimana Sehun.

Menghela napas sebentar, "Aku minta maaf. Ini semua salahku."

Tidak. Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Kau pasti membenciku sekarang."

Chanyeol menatap tepat dimata Sehun yang tengah bergetar menahan gumpalan air matanya sekarang. Tatapan marahnya berubah menjadi sendu, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Katakan sesuatu, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini."

Tenggorokan Sehun terlalu kering untuk berbicara. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, tatapan sendu itu membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Chanyeol menelan salivanya, ia menunduk sebentar sebelum kembali menatap namja didepannya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun –tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan."

_Tidak! Jangan katakan itu!_

"Aku tahu." Sebuah kalimat yang seharusnya tidak Sehun katakan membuat Chanyeol tertegun sesaat. Ia masih setia menatap mata _hazel_ yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Maaf karena tidak menepati janjiku. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah-"

"Tentu saja!"

Mata Sehun membelalak mendapati Jongin tengah berdiri disampingnya, merangkul bahunya posesif dan memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan tak sopan. Namja bertubuh jangkung didepannya pun tak jauh berbeda, ia menatap Jongin tak suka.

"Semua orang pasti akan sangat marah pada orang yang tidak menepati janjinya." Sindir Jongin membuat mata Sehun makin membulat.

"Maaf, tapi kau tak berhak mencampuri urusan kami." Kata Chanyeol dingin.

Jongin tersenyum menyeringai, "Aku tahu. Dan sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan Sehun."

"Dia kekasihku. Dulu."

Sehun tertegun, ia melihat Chanyeol tengah menatap dingin ke arah Jongin. Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai tak menyukai namja berkulit hitam eksotis itu.

"Dulu, ya?" Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian menatap Sehun dan berkata, "Maaf, tapi dia sudah melupakanmu, benar kan, _manager_ Oh?"

Kini Jongin tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Chanyeol. Kentara sekali namja berambut pirang itu sangat marah. Rahangnya terlihat menegas dan kedua tangan di samping kiri-kanannya mengepal erat.

.

.

.

_**Play : Lena Park – My Wish**_

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padanya?!" teriak Sehun dengan mata memerah. Setelah mengalahkan Chanyeol, Jongin membawa Sehun ke atap gedung.

"Karena aku harus mengatakannya."

"Kau tidak berhak mengatakannya! Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Jongin tertegun dengan ucapan Sehun. Apa yang tadi ia lakukan itu adalah kesalahan yang besar?

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain?! Aku tahu hidupku menyedihkan, tapi bisakah kau tidak memperburuk semuanya?!" air mata yang sempat tertahan itu akhirnya terjatuh, Jongin tersentak melihatnya.

"Aku mencintainya! Dan kau tak berhak terlibat dalam urusan kami!"

"Kau yang membuatku terlibat dalam semua ini, Oh Sehun!" napas Jongin terengah setelah berteriak membuat Sehun seketika terdiam.

"Kau yang membawaku ke dalam masalah kalian berdua! Tatapanmu selalu memaksaku untuk melindungimu!"

"Kau salah, Jongin. Kau tidak-"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAJA DAN MENYUKAIKU?!"

Mata Sehun membulat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pipinya semakin terasa panas ditambah jejak air matanya yang belum mengering. Jantung yang terus berdetak cepat sejak pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol semakin terasa cepat sekarang.

"Aku menyukaimu. Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Jangan berharap banyak di chapter ini (?) Ide saya lagi macet dan jadilah begini wkwk

Ternyata disini **silent reader**nya cukup banyak ya, sampe ribuan lagi -_- apa tulisan saya tidak pantas dihargai, ya? :'(

Tolong dong, jangan jadi hantu. Saya kan nulis cerita ini gak asal-asalan :"

Mohon kerja samanya buat para **silent reader** yang masih malu-malu buat ninggalin **review**. Saya gak gigit kok :'D

Dan buat yang selalu pantengin cerita ini apalagi selalu ninggalin **review**, saya benar2 berterimakasih. Semoga amal ibadah kalian diterima (?) maksudnya semoga kalian mendapat pahala yang setimpal (?)

Pokoknya keep **review** aja buat yang udah baca :D


	8. Chapter 7

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Zhang Yixing (gs)**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, lilbit Comedy**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu. Oh Sehun." lirih Jongin. Ia menatap sendu namja didepannya yang terlihat terkejut.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, matanya yang berair masih terasa bergetar sampai ke tangan yang sedari tadi mengepal erat. Ia menatap Jongin tak percaya. Apa baru saja Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Angin sore di atap gedung tinggi itu menyapa surai-surai mereka. Membuat kering jejak air mata di pipi Sehun dan seolah membawa segala masalahnya ke udara. Sehun masih bergeming sampai butiran-butiran salju yang tampak seperti kapas turun membasahi bumi.

Jongin pun tak percaya. Namja kurus itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun sore itu.

.

.

.

'_Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusan kami.'_

'_Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan Sehun.'_

'_Dia kekasihku. Dulu.'_

'_Maaf, tapi dia sudah melupakanmu, benar kan, manager Oh?'_

'_Kau yang membuatku terlibat dalam semua ini, Oh Sehun!'_

'_Aku menyukaimu.'_

Sehun menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya diatas lengan yang ia lipat dimeja. Perkataan-perkataan dari dua namja menyebalkan kemarin itu masih terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Membuatnya enggan keluar dari ruangan dan membantu para staff seperti biasanya. Semuanya terlalu memusingkan dan menyesakkan dada. Bahkan tatapan sendu Chanyeol kemarin masih terekam di otaknya dan juga ketika Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Itu cukup membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut seperti saat namja itu menatapnya di saat bangun tempo hari.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan ia refleks berkata, "Masuk." Namun matanya seketika membulat saat melihat siapa yang datang. Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan membungkuk hormat dan meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanannya pada Presdir Kim.

"Silahkan duduk, Presdir." Kata Sehun gugup. Joonmyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya sebelum mengikuti perintah Sehun.

"Apa Presdir membutuhkanku? Kenapa anda tidak menelponku saja? Aku bisa-"

"Tenang saja, Oh Sehun. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Potong Joonmyun tenang.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Sesuatu?"

"Ini mengenai masalah pribadi. Bolehkah?"

Namja kurus itu mengangguk ragu, "T-tentu saja."

Ada jeda sebentar. Joonmyun menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Ayahku? Bagaimana kau –um, dia meninggal karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu." Sehun menunduk tak melihat bagaimana keterkejutan pria di depannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Joonmyun dan hanya dibalas sebuah gelengan dan senyuman Sehun.

"Lalu, Ibumu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Lambat laun, ia sudah bisa menerima kepergian ayah."

Ada rasa lega di dalam hati Joonmyun setelah mendengarnya. Jadi, Yixing baik-baik saja.

"Um, kenapa Presdir menanyakan mereka?" Sehun benar-benar terlihat bingung sekarang.

Joonmyun tersadar lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, Sehun-ah-"

Pria yang mengenakan _black suit_ itu menatap langsung ke manik _hazel_nya. "-bolehkah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"...Apa?"

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk. Maaf, rumahku sedikit berantakan." Joonmyun melepas sepatunya dan memakai sendal rumah yang sudah tersedia di depan pintu apartemen kecil Sehun. Pria itu melihat sekeliling ruangan yang tampak sederhana namun tertata rapi. Semuanya jelas menggambarkan kepribadian Yixing, membuatnya tak sadar menarik sudut bibirnya.

Sehun masih terlihat gugup sejak atasannya itu meminta untuk berkunjung. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Joonmyun ingin ke rumahnya? Apa ia sedang menyelidiki Sehun takut-takut pegawainya itu adalah seorang penjahat? Oh, itu _film_ sekali. Namun pada akhirnya, Sehun mengiyakan saja dan sekarang menyuruh sang Presdir untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku akan membuatkan minum sebentar. Mungkin Ibu sedang ada di dapur."

Begitu Sehun menyebutkan 'Ibu', tubuh Joonmyun menegang seketika. Bukankah malam ini ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk bertemu Yixing? Kenapa semuanya terasa seperti 20 tahun lalu saat mereka bertemu di universitas dan jatuh dalam pesona wanita itu? Apa Yixing juga akan merasakan hal yang sama ketika mereka bertemu lagi?

5 menit berlalu dan jantungnya berdegup tak normal. Sehun belum muncul juga membuat Joonmyun harap-harap cemas ditempatnya. Dan semua organ di dalam tubuhnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari arah dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan. Kedua matanya bertemu, Yixing menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula dengan Joonmyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangkit dari sofa.

"Ibu, sepertinya saladnya habis!" teriakan Sehun dari dapur membuat dua manusia yang tengah bertatapan itu tersadar. Yixing menoleh ke arah dapur masih dalam posisinya.

"Kau beli saja, sekalian beli persediaan yang sudah habis!" perintahnya sebelum kemudian menghampiri Joonmyun untuk meletakan jamuan di atas meja.

Sehun keluar dari dapur, ia menatap atasannya, "Presdir, sepertinya aku harus membeli sesuatu. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kutinggal sebentar?"

Yang ditanya pun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Mendengar itu, Yixing merasa gugup setengah mati sambil meletakan cemilan-cemilan yang dibawanya. Apa sebenarnya maksud kedatangan Joonmyun?

"Baiklah." Sehun menghilang di balik pintu dan Joonmyun kembali mendaratkan bokongnya di atas sofa, seperti Yixing.

Suasana canggung kentara sekali di ruangan itu, Joonmyun terlihat menelan salivanya dan bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sedangkan Yixing, meskipun ia terlihat lebih tenang, namun tetap saja detak jantungnya masih berdegup terlalu cepat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" itulah kalimat pertama Joonmyun yang keluar setelah melawan kegugupan untuk beberapa detik.

Yixing tersenyum, masih berusaha tenang, "Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, ternyata Joonmyun tak pernah berubah. Ia senang sekali menggodanya seperti saat 20 tahun lalu.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, ya?"

Joonmyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau juga. Tetap cantik seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Tapi aku semakin tua. Bahkan anakku sudah dewasa."

Pria tampan itu masih setia menatap Yixing, rasa rindu yang ia tahan bertahun-tahun akhirnya bisa terluapkan. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia ingin memeluk wanita itu.

"Itu tak membuat rasa cintaku luntur sedikitpun."

Yixing memeras mantel bagian bawahnya. Jantungnya berdenyut lagi. Ternyata Joonmyun masih menunggunya?

"Aku merindukanmu, Yixing."

Wanita itu menatap lekat mata hitam Joonmyun. Semuanya terasa seperti kembali pada saat 20 tahun lalu ketika Joonmyun mengungkapkan perasaannya di atap gedung universitas. Tak ada kebohongan disana, meskipun ia mencarinya sedalam apapun, Yixing tetap tak menemukannya. Tatapan tulusnya masih sama. Dan sekarang terulang kembali.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggilku _noona_."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari minimarket dengan menenteng satu kantong plastik berukuran sedang. Jarak rumahnya tak terlalu jauh, sehingga ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki walaupun akan memakan waktu beberapa puluh menit. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sebuah kedai bubble tea di depan matanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut dan membeli minuman favoritnya itu meskipun udara terasa sangat dingin malam ini.

Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri sebuah kursi kayu panjang di taman sekitar apartemennya. Bibir tipis itu masih setia menghisap minuman dingin berwarna cokelat melalui sedotan. Hatinya terasa lebih baik sekarang. Bubble tea memang tak pernah mengecewakan Sehun.

_**Play : Love is (Comic Vers.) The Heirs Ost.**_

Namja bersurai abu itu berjengit dari tempatnya ketika merasakan sesuatu menempel di telinga kirinya. Sehun menoleh dan matanya membulat kaget mendapati Jongin tengah duduk disampingnya. Anak itu baru saja menempelkan salah satu _earphone_ miliknya ke telinga kiri Sehun.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu." Jawabnya santai. Jongin lagi-lagi mengenakan serba hitam sekarang. Dan apa itu? Malam-malam begini memakai kacamata hitam, apa tidak gelap?

Sehun masih menatapnya tak percaya membuat Jongin mendecak lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Coba dengarkan." Katanya sambil menekan _earphone_ di telinga Sehun.

"_Aish_, kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Berisik."

Sehun mendengus. Anak ini sudah kembali menjadi menyebalkan, rupanya. Mau tak mau, Sehun pun mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari _earphone_ milik Jongin. Ia tidak tahu apa judul lagu itu dan siapa penyanyinya. Yang ia tahu, semua liriknya dalam bahasa Inggris dan Sehun tidak terlalu tahu soal musik mancanegara, kecuali lagu-lagu Justin Bieber.

Suasana disekitar terasa hening karena malam semakin gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu-lampu taman. Sesekali ia menyedot minumannya dan tak sadar mengundang perhatian Jongin. Namja yang tengah mengenakan mantel hitam itu memperhatikan Sehun dan _cup_ yang digenggamnya.

"Apa itu?"

Sehun mengikuti arah mata Jongin. "Oh, ini. Bubble tea."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan bola-bola hitam yang menggemaskan ini, kau pasti akan ketagihan jika sudah meminumnya!" jelas Sehun bangga.

Jongin tertawa meremehkan, "Kekanakan sekali."

Senyum Sehun lenyap seketika, ia menatap Jongin tak suka karena namja itu sudah mengejek minuman kesukaannya. Baru kali ini, ada orang yang menolak minuman menyenangkan seperti bubble tea. Dan parahnya, di depan Sehun.

"Jangan bertanya jika akhirnya hanya ingin menghina." Cibir Sehun sebelum kemudian kembali menyesap minuman itu.

Jongin tak mengindahkan perkataan Sehun. Matanya tetap memperhatikan bagaimana bola-bola kecil berwarna hitam itu naik melewati sedotan dan berakhir di telan tenggorokan Sehun. Sepertinya enak dan tak sadar, ia menelan salivanya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat terkejut malam ini. Baru saja tangan nakal Jongin merebut cup digenggamannya dan namja itu langsung menyedot minuman itu sampai habis. Sehun melotot tak percaya ditambah rasa kesal yang sudah memenuhi ubun-ubun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jongin tak menghiraukan Sehun, ia tetap menikmati bola-bola kecil menggemaskan itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Sekarang siapa yang kekanakan?!"

Sehun mendengus, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari mantelnya lalu membuka akun _LINE_-nya. Ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya di atas layar datar itu ke atas dan ke bawah. Menekan tombol profil untuk mengganti _display picture_nya. Namun, tatapannya terhenti pada tulisan teratas di timelinenya sendiri. Dahinya mengernyit ketika membaca serentetan kalimat yang sepertinya belum pernah ia posting.

'_Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Jongin?'_

Mata sipitnya membulat, "S-siapa yang menulis ini?!"

Ia menoleh kesamping, tepat dimana Jongin kini tengah duduk bersandar pada kursi dengan nyaman. _Cup_ bubble tea miliknya sudah bersarang di tempat sampah.

"YA! Kau yang menulis ini, kan?!" semprotnya setelah memukul bahu Jongin membuat namja itu mengaduh sekaligus kaget.

"Apa maksudmu memukulku? Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot!"

"Itu lebih baik!"

"Apa? Jadi kau senang kalau aku mati sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Itu hukumanmu karena sudah membajak akun milik orang lain!"

Jongin mengernyit, ia baru teringat sesuatu, "Aku tidak membajaknya."

"Lalu apa ini? Jangan mengelak! Kau sudah membuat teman-temanku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Aish, kau ini benar-benar!"

Sehun cepat-cepat menghapus postingan Jongin, sedangkan anak itu kembali duduk dengan nyaman.

"Kapan kau menulisnya? Kenapa ponselku bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Tidurmu sangat pulas bahkan kau mendengkur membuatku tak bisa tidur. Jadi kubuka ponselmu dan-"

"Jadi kau mengambil ponselku saat aku tidur?! YA! Kim Jongin, apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun?!" potong Sehun sambil kembali melayangkan pukulannya di bahu Jongin.

"YA! Bisakah kau tidak memukulku?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak mendengkur!"

"Kau melakukannya."

"Tidak!"

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau tidur dan tidak akan tahu apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sehun melotot tak percaya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Yang bisa ia lihat hanya seringai menyebalkan Jongin. Suasana pun menjadi hening, Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya disamping Jongin lalu keduanya menatap butiran salju yang sudah mulai turun.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan malam itu.

Sehun menoleh, dahinya mengernyit bingung, "Hm?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam dengan posisi masih bersandar nyaman

"Tentang perasaanku."

_**Play : Lena Park – My Wish**_

Nada bicaranya yang dingin namun serius itu membuat bahu Sehun menegang, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja asal tidak menatap mata kelam itu.

Keheningan yang sempat menghilang itu kini kembali, menyelimuti keduanya yang terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tangan Sehun masih menggenggam ponselnya. Hatinya campur aduk sekarang, yang ia inginkan semua kejadian kemarin itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia ingin melupakannya tapi baru saja Jongin membuka semuanya. Memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat dan berpikir keras apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin.

Sehun belum mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Jongin. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa nyaman didekat namja itu. Namun, ia pun tak tahu apa benar Jongin menyukainya? Sehun tahu bagaimana Jongin, anak itu nakal, suka main-main, dan selalu membuat masalah. Ia hanya tak ingin menjadi mainan Jongin. Cukup Chanyeol saja yang mempermainkannya. Ia tidak mau membenci Jongin jika sampai itu terjadi.

"Maaf, Ibu sudah menungguku." Sehun membawa kantong plastik belanjaannya terburu-buru. Ia tidak ingin membahas soal perasaannya ataupun perasaan Jongin. Maka dari itu ia bangkit, bermaksud meninggalkan namja itu jika saja sebuah cengkraman di lengannya tak menahannya pergi sehingga ia terduduk kembali.

Dengan bibir tebal milik Jongin mencium bibir tipis miliknya.

Mata sipit itu kembali membulat. Semuanya terlalu cepat dan Sehun tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Suasana terasa semakin hening, hanya detakan jantungnya sendiri yang dapat terdengar jelas. Kantong belanjanya pun sudah tak ada ditangannya, ia membiarkannya terjatuh di atas rumput taman begitu juga dengan ponselnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas, Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jarak keduanya masih begitu dekat, Sehun bisa merasakan napas Jongin menyapu wajahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan ini jika kau pergi lagi."

Belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan protes, Jongin menghapus kembali jarak mereka. Ia mencium Sehun lebih dalam sekarang. Seolah menumpahkan semua perasaannya agar Sehun bisa mempercayai bagaimana perasaannya.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Gimana? Apdetnya cepet kan?

Seneng deh banyak yang nunggu ni ff :'D

Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek dan gak sesuai harapan kalian /ketawa nista/ ide saya bener2 lagi mentok akhir2 ini :"

Dan buat yang nanya2 apa hubungan SuLay, udah saya jelasin di chapt ini :D kalo kurang jelas, silahkan hubungi orang2 yg bersangkutan (?)

Big thanks buat yang selalu baca, follow, favo,dan **review** ff ini. Kalian luar biasaaaa~

_Sok atuh_ di **review** lagi biar next chap segera apdet :D


	9. Chapter 8

**MY STOIC MANAGER**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin**

**Oh Sehun**

**Kim Joonmyun**

**Zhang Yixing (gs)**

**Xiumin**

**Do kyungsoo**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**Warning : YAOI. BL. TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah. Wajahnya semakin panik kala melihat keadaan ruang tamu begitu sepi. Tak ada Ibunya ataupun Presdir Kim. Ia bergegas ke dapur, meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di atas meja makan dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Ibunya tengah mencuci piring –berdiri membelakanginya.

"Ibu, aku tidak melihat Presdir Kim." Kata Sehun, kentara sekali ia sangat panik.

"Dia sudah pulang. Kau darimana saja?"

Sehun mendesah kecil dan memejamkan matanya beberapa detik. Bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu sampai lupa bahwa bos besarnya tengah berkunjung ke rumah? Ini semua gara-gara –Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah."

Yixing mematikan kran air lalu mengelap tangan basahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Ibu. Kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Kau benar." Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantel. Begitu ia ingin menekan tombol panggil, suara Yixing menginterupsinya.

"Jangan sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu malam, dia pasti sudah istirahat."

Namja kurus itu lagi-lagi mendesah kesal sebelum kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya.

_**Play : Lena Park – My Wish**_

Yixing masih terdiam, ia menarik salah satu kursi makan dan mendaratkan tubuhnya disana. Sejujurnya ia masih merasa gugup sejak kepergian Joonmyun dari rumahnya. Pria itu masih seperti dulu, selalu melakukan hal-hal gila yang tak pernah ia bisa tebak. Pelukannya 20 menit lalu masih sangat terasa dan itu cukup membuat jantung Yixing berdebar tak karuan. Namun, rasanya masih sama. Seperti saat 20 tahun lalu Joonmyun memeluknya di atap gedung universitas.

_**Flashback**_

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya?!" Yixing berteriak begitu Joonmyun melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya. Angin musim gugur begitu terasa karena mereka tengah berada di atap gedung.

"Karena itu yang kurasakan." Joonmyun berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain?! Aku tahu hidupku menyedihkan, tapi bisakah kau tidak memperburuk semuanya?!" air mata yang sempat tertahan itu akhirnya terjatuh, Joonmyun tersentak melihatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kau sudah mengatakannnya, dia pasti akan membenciku. Dia pasti akan mengeluarkanku dari universitas, dia pasti-"

"ITU SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI! Asal kau mencintaiku dan kita hadapi semuanya bersama."

Yixing tertegun. Air matanya masih saja keluar melalui ekor matanya. Ia baru melihat Joonmyun seperti ini. Matanya memerah dan kedua rahangnya menegas.

Yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklat panjang itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

Joonmyun berjengit melihat Yixing hendak berbalik lalu tangan kanannya segera menggenggam lengan gadis itu, menahannya pergi dengan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Tak menghiraukan Yixing yang mulai berontak. Joonmyun tetap memeluknya sampai gadis manis itu melunak.

"Apa yang kukatakan itu adalah yang kurasakan... aku menyukaimu dan mungkin... sekarang aku mencintaimu."

Yixing tak berkata apa-apa, ia terlalu terkejut dengan semuanya. Lagi-lagi buliran hangat itu mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Joonmyun melepas pelukannya namun tidak dengan cengkramannya. Ia menatap Yixing yang masih menangis. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan ini jika kau pergi lagi."

Mata Yixing membulat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Semuanya terlalu begitu cepat, ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa Joonmyun menciumnya sekarang. Namja itu menciumnya dalam, seolah ingin menumpahkan segala apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan Yixing merasakannya, tak hanya dirinya yang terluka disini. Joonmyun jauh begitu terluka namun Yixing baru menyadarinya. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis di tengah ciumannya bersama Joonmyun sore itu.

_**Flashback end**_

Yixing selalu tersenyum jika sudah mengingat kejadian itu. 20 tahun lalu yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu ke tempat ini lagi?" Xiumin menatap malas Jongin yang baru saja duduk di depan bar. Ia mengenakan mantel dan kacamata hitam. Oh, bukankah ini malam hari?

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan melanggar semua larangan?" Jongin mendengus setelahnya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak akan menang jika berdebat denganmu. Masalah apalagi sekarang?" tanya Xiumin masih tetap berdiri di balik meja barnya.

Jongin memainkan gelas bening di depannya, "Ini sedikit rumit. Masalah cinta."

Xiumin membelalak kaget, "_Mwo_? Cinta kau bilang?" dan selanjutnya ia tertawa keras membuat Jongin mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Ini tidak lucu, bodoh! _Aish_, Sepertinya aku salah tempat."

Lalu Xiumin berusaha meredakan tawanya, "Baik, baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi, kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, Jongin. Bukankah kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya pun tak segera menjawab, ia menatap namja berpipi bulat itu beberapa detik.

"Kau benar. Tapi sepertinya, aku mulai tertarik sekarang."

Xiumin tersenyum, "Siapa orangnya? Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menggeleng. Apa katanya? Kyungsoo? Bahkan Jongin baru mengingat namja itu sekarang. Ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak kejadian Sehun melihat Chanyeol di ruang _make up_. Entahlah, rasanya Jongin tidak tertarik lagi dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Apa ia benar-benar menyukainya?

"Lalu siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau membawa seseorang kemari kecuali Kyungsoo."

Jongin terdiam lagi, ia jadi teringat saat Sehun meminum soju di rumahnya dan berakhir dengan muntah-muntah.

"Akan terjadi kiamat jika aku membawanya kemari." Jawab Jongin malas membuat Xiumin mengernyit bingung.

"Terserah kau saja. Kuharap kau tidak memilih orang yang salah sepertimu." Cibir Xiumin namun tak dihiraukan Jongin yang lagi-lagi hanya terdiam sambil memainkan gelas kosongnya.

"Kau ingin minum yang seperti biasa?"

Jongin menggeleng –lagi. "Aku sedang tidak ingin minum."

Salah satu sudut bibir Xiumin tertarik membentuk sebuah seringaian, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti Kim Jongin malam ini."

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja sampai di gedung EXO Entertainment, ia melangkah dengan gugup karena hari ini ia harus meminta maaf pada Presdir Kim atas ketidaksopanannya tadi malam. Namun, baru saja ia hendak mengetuk pintu ruang si bos besar, terdengar keributan dari dalam membuat tangannya menggantung di depan pintu. Ia tak bisa mendengar jelas dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana.

Terdengar desas-desus dari arah belakang membuat Sehun menoleh dan mendapati para staff ataupun artis-artis dari agensi EXO Ent. tengah berkumpul sambil berbisik satu sama lain. Sehun mengernyit heran, tatapan mereka mengarah padanya atau lebih tepatnya pada pintu ruangan Joonmyun.

Tak mau terlarut dalam kebingungan, akhirnya Sehun menghampiri salah satu staff yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kantor kita sedang kedatangan pihak kepolisian." Jawabnya setengah berbisik.

Sehun masih mengernyit bingung, "Polisi? Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

"Mereka mengira Jongin memakai narkoba di _club_ tadi malam."

_**Play : Portents of War – Varioust Artist**_

Mata sipit Sehun membelalak kaget. Saking kagetnya ia pun tak bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak memasuki ruangan Presdir Kim. Semua orang didalam ruangan Joonmyun menatap ke arah Sehun setelah ia membuka pintu cukup keras.

"Siapa dia?" tanya salah satu pihak polisi.

Joonmyun menatap Sehun cemas, "Dia hanya manager."

Sehun tidak terlalu fokus pada orang-orang yang menatapnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Jongin. Dan matanya semakin membulat saat melihat namja itu tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di belakang punggung oleh salah satu pihak polisi. Sehun pun melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu, lalu berdiri di belakang Joonmyun.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun gelagapan. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban yang sama seperti yang tadi seorang staff katakan padanya.

"Kau harus kami periksa, Kim!" hanya itu yang dapat Sehun dengar. Ia masih menatap cemas ke arah Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya semenjak ia masuk. Namja itu menatap lantai marmer dengan datar. Sehun semakin khawatir melihatnya.

"Kami akan membawa Kim Jongin untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, kau bisa ikut kami tuan Kim." Kata seorang polisi bertubuh tinggi besar. Ia melangkah pergi diikuti kedua anak buahnya yang menggandeng kedua lengan Jongin dari samping.

Sehun tidak percaya apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang, begitu pun Joonmyun. Pria itu masih berdiam diri, menatap kosong pintu yang baru saja dilalui para polisi.

"Presdir-"

"Kalau sampai kau positif memakai narkoba... ku pecat kau!" Sehun tertegun mendengar Joomnyun yang baru saja ber_monolog_. Nada bicaranya memang tidak tinggi, namun terkesan dingin dan sangat marah membuat Sehun takut sendiri dan memutuskan untuk bungkam.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang Jongin siang ini. Ia melangkah cepat keluar dari apartemen mewah yang sudah lama ini ia tinggali. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu memasuki mobil audi hitamnya dan melaju kencang membelah keramaian kota Seoul.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya, Oh Sehun."

Kyungsoo bergumam diakhiri kaki kanannya menginjak gas dengan penuh emosi.

.

.

Melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat tadi pagi, membuat sesuatu di dada kiri Sehun berdenyut sakit. Rasa cemas pun tak ayal memenuhi dirinya. Sehun sangat yakin, sebrengsek apapun Kim Jongin, ia tidak mungkin menggunakan barang terlarang itu untuk dikonsumsi. Jongin memang pemabuk, tapi ia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang pemakai narkoba. Sehun yakin itu.

Namun, rasa penasaran tetap ada. Kenapa polisi bisa menuduh Jongin? Apa namja itu mantan pemakai narkoba?

Sehun pusing sendiri hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Mata Sehun membulat, tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul diotaknya dan menyuruh dirinya agar memeriksa apartemen Jongin. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, namja berperawakan kurus itu segera menaiki taksi menuju apartemen.

Sehun harap-harap cemas selama perjalanan. Beberapa kali ia mengecek ponselnya berharap Jongin memberinya kabar. Namun harapan tinggalah harapan. Layar tipis itu masih menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Ibu tercinta.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Sehun segera menekan password dan memasuki apartemen Jongin. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan yang terlihat cukup rapi. Satu hal yang terlintas dibenaknya jika keadaan rumah tidak berantakan, tadi malam kemungkinan Jongin tidak mabuk.

Selanjutnya, kaki-kaki jenjang itu memasuki kamar utama yang tak lain adalah kamar Jongin. Keadaannya tidak beda dengan ruangan sebelumnya. Cukup rapi. Apa perkiraan Sehun tadi benar?

Sehun memulai aksinya dengan membuka beberapa laci. Tidak ada benda-benda mencurigakan disana. Tangannya bergerak lagi, menyibak bantal, selimut dan sprei hitam disana. Ia tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang akan memarahinya karena telah membuat kamar mewahnya berantakan. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Jongin. Ia harap, ia tidak menemukan barang sialan itu.

Sehun mendekati lemari yang cukup besar dimana semua pakaian Jongin tersimpan disana. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu lemari itu dan segera menggeledah semua isinya.

Tidak ada.

Sehun mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah."

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Sehun terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu lemari Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Sedang apa kau disini?" namja bermata bulat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin itu terlihat dingin. Sehun tidak suka ekspresi itu.

Yang ditanya pun menghela napasnya, berusaha tenang. "Aku sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari sesuatu atau mencuri sesuatu?"

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menghina dirinya dengan begitu mudah.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" kini wajah Sehun terlihat sama dinginnya.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku sudah sering masuk ke kamar pacarku dan itu wajar, bukan? Yang membuatku heran, kenapa bisa ada orang yang tidak tahu malu dan seenaknya saja memasuki kamar orang lain?"

Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal erat setelahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun merasa terinjak-injak. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih diam dan menahan amarah yang mungkin saja akan menjadi boomerang untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jongin bisa tertuduh. Yang seharusnya ditangkap itu kau, Sehun."

Mata sipit itu membulat lagi. Kenapa Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu? Apa sebegitu bencikah ia terhadapnya?

Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Dari awal kedatanganmu, kau memang selalu membawa kesialan. Kau membuat Jongin semakin parah dan sekarang ia berakhir di kantor polisi. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Oh Sehun?"

Kepalan tangan Sehun semakin erat. Bahkan tenggorokannya pun tercekat setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang terasa menyayat hatinya.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Presdir bisa menerima orang sepertimu? Apa kau sudah memberinya sesuatu? Apa kau memberikan tubuhmu-"

_PLAK!_

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat setelah menerima tamparan keras di pipi kanannya. Sehun terengah ditempatnya, matanya memerah karena telah berhasil meluapkan emosinya.

"Beraninya kau menamparku?!"

"Aku akan berani melakukan apapun jika kau tak bisa menjaga mulutmu itu." jawabnya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap namun Sehun masih terdiam kantornya. Matanya terus terpaku pada layar ponselnya di atas meja. Ia masih setia menunggu kabar dari Jongin, namja menyebalkan yang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing. Rasa cemas itu masih setia memenuhi dirinya, apalagi ekspresi Jongin tadi pagi yang terus terbayang dipikirannya. Ia hanya takut. Takut bahwa Jongin positif memakai narkoba.

Dan dering ponsel pertanda pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Tangannya refleks membuka pesan tersebut dan segera membacanya.

**From: Kim Jongin**

**Aku sudah pulang. Kau sudah tidur?**

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sehun segera berlari keluar gedung dan menaiki taksi menuju apartemen Jongin. Jam di dashboard mobil menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Selama itukah ia menunggu Jongin?

Sama halnya seperti saat tadi siang, kini ia terduduk dengan harap-harap cemas selama perjalanan. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar semua tuduhan itu tidak benar. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan namja menyebalkan itu. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin.

Apa ini jawaban hatinya?

.

Sehun menghentikan langkah tepat didepan pintu apartemen Jongin. Napasnya terengah setelah berlari semenjak ia turun dari taksi. Tangannya gemetar menekan beberapa angka di samping pintu. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, ia melangkah cepat dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Keadaannya masih sama seperti tadi siang. Sehun menyeret tungkainya ke arah dapur dan wajah paniknya melenyap perlahan ketika melihat Jongin berdiri di samping meja makan dan terlihat menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kukira kau-"

"Bagaimana keputusannya?" potong Sehun setelah menghampiri Jongin dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, ia menaruh gelas yang tadi di genggamnya di atas meja. Lalu matanya menatap sendu tepat dimata Sehun.

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Apa maksudnya ia meminta maaf?

"Hasilnya negatif."

Hening.

Hening.

Bahu tegang Sehun melunak akhirnya. Ia menatap Jongin penuh cemas. Ia tahu, Jongin baru saja menjahilinya dengan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Namun, hatinya terasa lebih lega setelah mendengar bahwa Jongin dikatakan negatif memakai narkoba. Maka dari itu, semua tuduhannya pun tidak benar.

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa dengan matamu? Jangan mena-"

_**Play: Lena Park – My Wish**_

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Potong Sehun dengan senyuman yang menurut Jongin sangat aneh.

"K-kau kenapa?"

"AKU SANGAT MENGKHAWATIRKANMU BODOH! BERITA ITU MEMBUATKU TIDAK BISA BERPIKIR JERNIH! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMBUAT MASALAH SEKALI SAJA?! AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR, JONGIN!"

Yang dibentak pun tertegun. Sehun yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada saat di atap gedung EXO Ent. ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya. Manik _hazel_nya memerah dengan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, yang ia tahu hanyalah hatinya yang menghangat mengetahui bahwa Sehun mencemaskannya.

Mengetahui Jongin masih terdiam, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu banyak bicara barusan. Semuanya keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Aku harus pulang. Selamat istirahat." Pamit Sehun sembari berjalan menuju pintu dapur.

"Kenapa kau khawatir?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawabnya, entah kenapa lidahnya terasa begitu kelu sekarang.

"Apa rasa cemas yang kau rasakan itu sama dengan rasa cemasku?"

Namja bermantel abu itu masih bergeming.

"Aku harap itu sama."

Sehun mendengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya mendekat membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Namja tampan itu menatap Sehun dalam. Tatapan yang sama ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apakah itu sama, Oh Sehun?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."

"Apa kau pun tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kurasa, rasa suka itu sudah berubah. Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu."

Seperti ada batu yang menghantam hati Sehun sekarang. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali mendengar bahwa Jongin sudah berhenti menyukainya? Apa ini karena dirinya yang tak kunjung menjawab masalah perasaan Jongin?

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Manik _hazel_nya membulat. Apa baru saja ia tidak salah dengar? Oh, Tuhan jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi sekarang.

"Aku harap kau pun merasakan yang sama."

"Tapi Jongin-"

Lagi-lagi tangan Jongin menariknya dan membiarkan kedua bibir itu menempel. Sehun makin membelalak dengan tangan yang mencengkram lengan baju namja didepannya. Ini salah satu sikap Jongin yang ia tidak suka. Selalu menciumnya tiba-tiba, tanpa permisi.

Kedua belah itu terlepas, Sehun masih menatap Jongin dengan keterkejutannya. Kenapa lagi dengan namja ini?

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Bahwa kau juga mencintaiku."

Sehun tak menjawab, tenggorokannya tercekat hanya dengan mendengar perkataan Jongin. Anak ini memang selalu seenaknya. Bukankah ini pemaksaan?

"Diam kuanggap itu 'ya'."

Mata sipit itu membulat lagi kala Jongin kembali menariknya dan menciumnya dalam. Sehun semakin tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menutup mata dan mencoba merasakan semuanya. Merasakan ketulusan Jongin dan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk perasaannya.

_Kurasa, aku juga mencintaimu. Kim Jongin._

.

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

.

Hahaha maaf nih telat bgt apdetnya. Selain paket abis, ide saya juga ikut2an abis wkwk (?)

Maaf ya kalo begini jadinya, ini bener2 mentok wk (?) rasanya pengen kisseu mulu nih satu couple kesayangan 3

Beribu makasih buat yang setia menunggu, membaca dan me**review** ff ini :') terharu aja review di chapt kemarin menaik dari biasanya. Semoga yang di chapt ini gak menurun lagi :')

So, kalo mau tau kelanjutannya tetep **review** setelah membaca :D

_**Nb: tetep ya, soundtrack kesayangan My Wishnya Lena Park. Selalu dapet feelnya kalo kiss scene pake lagu itu wkwk (?)**_


End file.
